


An Omega's Worth

by IWasAlwaysDead



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Surprise Ending, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead
Summary: In a world where an omega's value is based on their ability to reproduce, what are they worth when they're barren?Light finds himself being sold as a sex slave when he's unable to bear pups. But will this omega turn out to be something special? And what does it mean for his future?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 196
Kudos: 178





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiaChase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/gifts).



> I love a good ABO. Let me know what you think so far! I'm hoping to do something a bit different.

A barren omega was a useless omega, a shunned omega. An omega that couldn't conceive belonged in a whore house, satisfying the ruts of random Alpha's until their body was fucked dry and their throat was ripped out. If the omega was particularly beautiful, they could go for a higher price to the wealthy as a sex slave or be bought by a high end resort service. 

  
The only way out of a life of misery was to become a producer. The slick of an omega was worth its weight in gold. It had healing properties that made it valuable in the medical field. It had an analgesic affect and made a good topical antiseptic. It was widely used for burn victims and in many expensive, high end skin care products. 

  
The problem was that the average omega couldn't produce enough slick to pay their way. Demand was high, production was low, and the value of a high producing omega was immense. They sold for millions, property of whatever corporation bought them. They weren't human anymore, no. They were a product, and once they could no longer produce, they were disposed of. 

  
Light's chains rattled as the spotlight shined harshly down upon him, blocking out the crowd around him. He tried to look down, but the cuff on his neck was thick, preventing it. He couldn't get his shackled hands high enough either. Unable to shield his eyes from the blinding light, he instead glared defiantly out at the crowd, his eyes like a wild sun piercing the soul of anyone who dared look. He was feral, teeth bared and ready for attack. 

  
The long black pole used to keep omega's submissive sparked on its pronged end. “Stand up, omega!” The gruff man on the other end of the pole shouted. 

  
Light jumped to his feet as fast as his heavy chains allowed, snarling all the while at his captors. His body was bare and lithe, well muscled for as thin and malnourished as he was. It would've been nice to be able to cover his privates, but he guessed half the bidding was done based on what it looked like hanging between his legs. 

  
In one last act of defiance, Light parted his legs as much as his chains allowed and began to piss all over the spot lit floor. Smirk on his face, Light laughed as he heard the crowd in the darkness behind the light gasp. It wasn't until he felt the electric shock of the pole on his ass that he jerked and fell into his own urine. It was worth it, he figured. Give them all hell. 

  
Rough men forced him into a tiny metal cage. Whoever the lucky winner was tonight certainly would have their hands full with him. He wondered what kind of a price he fetched. Maybe his little stunt impacted the bidding. He smiled. Anything to fuck with these assholes. 

  
The cage rattled as it was hoisted off the floor and Light was loaded onto the back of a truck. It had been a long time since he worried or wondered where he was being taken, and he wasn't going to start now. Light grumbled to himself as he was cloaked in darkness, the bumpy ride to wherever he was going made worse by the metal wire he sat on. Light didn't even dream of a bed anymore; the regular floor would fucking be nice for once. He wasn't an animal. He didn't need a cage. Well, maybe he did. He was a bit wild. But growing up feral will do that to an omega. 

  
As Light tried to curl up and sleep, he thought back to his home in the woods, where he ran free with the wolves. He laid out in the summer sun and bathed in cold rivers. He hunted with his pack and played with the other pups. He knew he was human. He knew he didn't belong with wolves. But he didn't belong in the back of a truck being taken to a hellish fate either. 

  
When the truck screeched to a final stop and the engine cut off, Light braced for the eventuality of his fate. A sense of foreboding overcame him as the doors were open and sunlight streamed in. The silhouette of a man emerged, and Light winced as he looked over him. A thick British accent marred the English the man spoke enough that Light struggled to understand. “Master wants him in the East wing, please. Chains removed.”

  
“A'right but this one's a hell raiser ya know,” the driver remarked, unshaven and lean but younger than the other man. 

  
“I see,” is all the British man replied. 

  
Light found himself being threatened with the prongs again as he was made to walk out of the truck bed. Standing upright hurt in a good way as he tried to stretch out, only to be poked and told to move on. He sucked forward a few steps before the older man gave a look to the younger one. They stopped Light, pulling out a key and undoing all his shackles. It felt bizarre to be free. He rubbed his wrists and lifted his feet. He felt so light. 

  
In a moment of daring stupidity, Light bolted. He knew he could outrun the men with poles. They didn't carry guns or have dogs to send after him. With the forest in the distance, he could make himself disappear forever from this fucking nightmare. His lungs burned as they filed with harsh, cold air. His muscles ached and he knew he couldn't run for long. He hadn't eaten anything in days. 

  
Shouting could be heard in the distance behind him, but Light didn't look back. The British man rubbed his eyes as he watched Light run, naked and free, across the property. Another man joined the group to watch Light make his escape, laughing a bit under his breath. “Save your voices, men, “ he said in a less thick accent and more discernable English. “The estate is fenced. He won't make it off the property. We will find him in the morning.”

  
With that, the men who had delivered Light packed up their rods and chains and left. The younger man turned to the older, laziness in his voice, “Leave a light on in the barn with food and water for him. Maybe a blanket or two. He’ll come around when he finds there's no escape.’

  
“Yes, sir,” the order gentleman said as he bowed politely and excused himself to execute his latest order. 

  
The younger man placed a pale index finger to his mouth and pressed it into his bottom lip. Thoughtful, he looked over to where Light had gone. He wondered how long the young omega would last out there. His bet was quite a while considering his history. He shrugged and lowered his hands into his Jean pockets as he casually made his way back inside his impressively large manor. Light was to be his next project. A fun pet to keep him company. He was already quite enthralled with his spirit. It took a lot of guts to just bolt like that, and L could appreciate someone with guts.


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L does his best to care for Light

L would be eating his breakfast of maple flavored oatmeal and coffee the next morning when Watari entered the large breakfast room. “Light is secured in the barn, sir. What shall we do with him?”

  
L quickly wiped his mouth on a napkin and stood from his seat. “Oh good! Nothing, Watari. I want to see him.”

  
“Very well.”

  
L followed the old man as though he didn't know where his own barn was. Once at the door, Watari hesitated but did as L requested and let him inside alone. Light was wild, possibly dangerous, and L just wanted to saunter in and have a chat? Watari shook his head. This wasn't going to end well. 

  
“Hello, Light,” L said in his usual lazy way. Finding a chair, L pulled it over so he could sit before Light, who was still on the ground wrapped in a blanket. L noticed that Light had eaten the food and drank the water that had been provided and nodded approvingly. “There's more food and water in the main house, if you'd like to come with me.”

  
Light simply snarled in response, but L made no move toward or away from Light. He simply sat there, unphased. “I will not chain you or force you with poles,” L explained. “I would like for you to come with me on your own.”

  
Light quirked a brow at the strange man. A choice? Was he really giving Light a choice? Light's stomach grumbled and he knew his hunger would overrule his desire to stay in the barn and hide away from everything he mistrust. Light stood, allowing the blanket to fall off of him. He would've blushed for his nakedness but he didn't care anymore. 

  
L stood, chewing on a finger as he shrugged and turned, leading Light out of the barn and into the morning light. Watari stood in shock at the display. He thought a fight would break out between them at the very least. But peacefully following L into the main house? Not in a million years. 

  
“After you eat, I would like for you to bathe. You stink,” L said without inflection. 

  
Light nodded his understanding, taking a seat at the large rectangular table and immediately grabbing a bread roll and shoving it in his mouth. He plucked grapes from the fruit basket and drank the proffered orange juice. L sat across from him and watched as he finished his own meager meal. Light was interesting. Very interesting, indeed. 

  
It would be a fight getting Light to bathe. He'd never had a shower before and wouldn't go in the glass prison. L drew a bath instead, and with some coaxing, L got him in. They were both soaked and water and soap was all over the floor, but Light was in the damn tub. At first Light cowered when L reached out to touch him with soap covered hands. L frowned and lowered his arms. “I won't hurt you.” 

  
Light wasn't sure he believed L, but he was naked in a bath tub with no other option. Nodding slowly Light accepted L's gently scrubbing finger tips. Closing his eyes, Light sighed into the touch, finding it relaxing.   
L scrubbed his hair, caked dirt falling away and revealing dry, rust colored hair. It would take time to restore it to health, but L knew his handsome new omega would be a beauty in no time. It took a few rinses to get his hair and body completely clean, but the effort was worth it. All that was left behind were bruises and sore spots, evidence of the abuse Light had endured. 

  
Finally satisfied with his progress, L had Light step out of the tub and dry off. He instructed him to sit on the toilet lid and wait while L retrieved ointment from the bathroom cabinet. “This won't hurt, “ L said softly as he placed some of the cream on his fingers. Light nodded, believing L this time. 

  
L couldn't help but notice how nice Light smelled now that he was clean. Beyond the scent of soap and medicine, Light's natural scent was quite alluring. L knew his body would respond and begin producing pheromones that he hoped Light found equally as attractive. 

  
Once his skin had been treated, Light changed into some clothing. He sighed, enjoying the feel of the soft clothes and knowing he was finally properly covered. He smiled shyly at L, “Thank you, “ he said. 

  
L lit up hearing Light speak. His accent was strange, unfamiliar to L. “You're welcome, “ L replied, stepping closer to Light and inspecting his prize a bit more thoroughly. 

  
Light felt himself freeze in place as L circled him. L seemed almost predatory, but not threatening somehow. Light felt about as at ease as he could possibly get, all things considered. When L passed by the front of Light to circle him again, Light caught his scent for the first time. It was intense and intoxicating. He'd never smelled an Alpha quite like that before. He wanted more, but felt stupid as he caught himself sniffing the air and turning his head toward L.

  
“I like your scent too,” L said as he walked behind Light and breathed him in. “Perhaps we are compatible. We’ll see.”

  
Light had many questions. He wanted to know why L bought him and what he wanted him for. He wanted to know why he was kind to him, why he removed his shackles, why he cared. But he couldn't find the words, and maybe it was for the best. Knowing L's intentions might ruin the way he felt in that moment. Because for the first time in his life, Light didn't feel like he was in immediate danger. He couldn't say he felt safe, no. But he didn't feel unsafe either. 

  
L showed Light to his room and Light was shocked to see he would be allowed to have his own room with a bed and a dresser full of clothes. There was an attached bathroom and a large closet. “We’ll fill it with things as we go,” L explained. “You'll have private tutoring. No omega of mine will be uneducated.”

  
Light just stared at L, unable to figure the man out. All he knew was that he found this particular Alpha attractive; far more attractive than any other alpha he'd known. None of them smelled this good. Light wanted to get a better whiff, wanted to step into the other man's space and run his tongue and teeth over that scent gland. He shuddered and blinked hard, shaking his head. Those thoughts always led to unwanted memories. 

  
Noticing the sudden change in Light, L stopped, “What's wrong?”

  
Light looked down at the floor, reluctant to speak. He held himself and shivered even though the room was not cold. L stepped into his space, searching Light's face, patiently waiting and hoping in vain the omega would tell him. 

  
“May I touch you?” L asked, lifting open arms toward the younger man. 

  
Light stepped forward and allowed L to embrace him. He sighed heavily, relaxing into the gentle grip. L's scent began to change, his body emitting a calming and comforting pheromone. Light breathed it in and immediately began to relax, his body sagging in L's grasp. The shivering subsided, and Light closed his eyes, L's comfort like a drug to him. 

  
L tenderly stroked Light's back at he felt the omega becoming heavier in his hands. “That's much better,” he whispered, even his breath a sweet sensation to Light. 

  
L breathed in his sweet omega, relishing in the changing body chemistry as he soothed the younger man. It was a sure sign of compatibility that they affected each other so. L couldn't wait to see what a real bond would do to them. L's fingers traced the scarred bite wound on Light's neck, and it saddened him to know that Light had already been forced into a bond that was broken when his alpha found him unable to bear pups. 

  
The history he had on Light was limited, but what he knew was tragic. Light was only fifteen when he was forced into his first bond. Like so many relationships, it was abusive, and Light's body was too young and malnourished to carry a pup to term. L didn't know how many pups Light had aborted, just that it was more than one. L couldn't imagine such trauma, and closed his eyes against the forming tears he felt coming. Light didn't know it yet, but he was safe with L.

  
The omega fell asleep in L's grasp, and L found himself carrying Light over to the bed. Tucking him beneath the soft linens, L swiped messy bangs from his forehead and planted a tender kiss to his skin. “Sleep well, little omega.”


	3. A Horrible Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for talk of child death and spontaneous abortion. 
> 
> Light sees the doctor and learns whether or not he's capable of having children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on some kind of writing streak!!!!

For the first time in many years, Light would sleep well. He'd sleep so heavily that it would be difficult for Watari to wake him come morning. “Good morning Master Light,” Watari said as he pushed back the curtains to reveal a bright, sunny morning. 

  
Light winced, then yawned, then stretched and was pleased that no men with poles were there to stop him. He watched as the old man bustled about the room, white mustache twitching now and again. He pulled some clothing from the armoire and set it on the bed. “It's time to dress and meet Master L down stairs for breakfast.”

  
Light's heart beat a little faster upon hearing that name. Yes, breakfast with the kind alpha from yesterday sounded wonderful. He threw off his covers and stood, pulling his sleep shirt over head and slipping on the new clothing. It was a little large on him, and even the smallest belt struggled to hold up his pants. 

  
None of that mattered to Light a bit as he made his way downstairs, following Watari excitedly into the large breakfast room. L stood from his seat when he saw Light, a pleased smile spreading over his face as the omega walked in and took his place at the table beside L. 

  
That morning, L had awoken to a number of head aches concerning several business affairs. He'd considered adding whiskey to his morning coffee. Seeing Light enter the room, however, put his mind at ease. Breathing in his scent and laying his eyes on that beautiful face caused every worry to melt away. “Good morning, Light,” L greeted politely, standing until Light took his seat. 

  
“Good morning,” Light said shyly, still unsure of everything. All he knew was that he was hungry and enjoyed the company of this kind alpha. 

  
As they ate, Watari served them and kept his thoughts to himself. He knew this omega was quickly becoming far more than a pet or project. L had never taken to someone so quickly before. Never formed an attachment. It wasn't in his nature to be unkind, but it also wasn't in his nature to become attached. Watari wondered if this would be his master’s undoing. Was this little omega going to be the one to break L?

  
After breakfast, L had Light accompany him on a walk in his garden. He showed Light his pond and all his favorite fish. He showed him the butterfly bushes and they listened to birds sing. L practically melted when Light held his hand. “You look tired,” L commented as they stood beneath a weeping willow on the waters edge. “We will head back so you can rest.”

  
Light nodded, a slight smile stretching across thin lips. The sun poked holes of light through the canopy of leaves above them, and L loved the way it danced across Light's skin. He stepped closer to his omega, breathing him in as he brushed his bangs from his face. “May I-"

  
L didn't even finish his question when Light leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He knew what L wanted and he wanted it too. The kiss was electric, sending shivers through both their bodies as they tasted each other for the first time. It was all L could do not to press for more, not to take Light right there by the lake. Hands trembling, he gently pulled away from Light, breathing harsh as he half smiled at the flushed omega. “Let's go back now, “ he managed, knowing that if they didn't, he might do something he regretted. 

  
Light laced his fingers with L's and looked down at the grass as they walked. He wouldn't have minded if L wanted him now. He'd happily give himself to this alpha. If his body could handle it, he would've carried his pups, given birth to his children, raised his family. But Light knew his body was broken, knew he couldn't give L those things. Part of him wondered if L would throw him away too once he figured it out. 

  
“After your nap, you'll be seeing the doctor,” L explained. “Then you'll meet your tutor and do some testing to see what you know.”

  
Light had never been to school, but he was quite excited at the prospect of an education. Not many omega's got a proper education, so he'd be among the few. It made him nervous seeing the doctor, but he knew it was just to make sure he was healthy. It would be a busy day, so Light knew he'd need to rest and save his energy. 

  
“I'll send Watari to get you up for lunch,” L said once they came to Light's bedroom door. 

  
Light didn't let L's hand go. He didn't want his alpha to leave. Shyly, he glanced up, his golden eyes pleading. “Stay?”

  
L sighed heavily. How the hell was he supposed to resist this? “Omega,” L breathed sweetly, kissing Light's forehead. “If I lay with you in that bed, I'm afraid I'll lose control of myself.”

  
“I wouldn't mind if you did,” Light said quietly, though there was something bold about the statement. 

  
L laughed a bit under his breath, enjoying just how cheeky this omega could be. “Rest,” he asserted with a final kiss on Light's cheek. It took everything L had to pull himself away from Light and close the bedroom door between them. 

  
Shaking his head as he walked toward his office, L wondered what things were going to be like if he was already this enamored with Light. Surely, he was done for. L felt his good mood turn sour as he entered his office and prepared for a day of meetings and phone calls. The day could only end in another head ache, he knew. 

  
Light slept peacefully for an hour before Watari came to wake him. He offered Light coffee and took him back down to eat lunch with L outside on the back patio. Again L stood from his chair and politely greeted Light, and again he only sat after Light did.

They drank lemonade and enjoyed sandwiches in the warm sun. Light leaned toward L, wanting to be as close to him as possible. L read a report ad he ate, and the two enjoyed each other's company in relative silence. 

  
L kissed Light at the end of the meal and wished him good luck with the doctor. Light smiled throb his nerves, wanting to please his alpha. The doctor was an older man, though not quite as old as Watari. He was kind and had Light sit on his bed as he showed him the different instruments he would use. L had informed the doctor of Light's feral nature and that he'd never seen a doctor before, so he went slow. He wrapped the blood pressure cuff on his own arm to demonstrate before placing it on Light. Light complied, though nervous still. 

  
“Blood pressure is a bit low. Maybe add some salt to your diet, eh?” He suggested with a grin. 

  
It all went rather well until the doctor wanted to draw blood. The needle scared Light, who screamed and cowered on the bed. “Perhaps he'll do better with his alpha present?” The doctor suggested to Watari. 

  
Watari nodded in agreement and left the room to fetch L, but L was already running down the hall toward them. “I heard him cry, “ L said as he blew into the room and swept across the floor to Light's side. 

  
Light all but jumped into L's lap as soon as L sat on the bed. Light trembled and buried his face in L's stomach as he clenched L's arms. L stroked his back, looking down at his frightened omega with compassion. “It's alright. I'm here.”

  
Light relaxed but kept his face buried in L's shirt. With a little coaxing, L managed to get Light to hold out an arm so the doctor could draw blood. He kept surprisingly still and didn't flinch, L rubbing his back all the while.   
When he was done, the doctor looked from Light to L and said, “I'll need him to change into a gown so I can do a physical exam. Would you mind staying with him? It seems to help.”

  
“Of course I'll stay, “ L said. 

  
He helped Light change and sat back on the bed with Light laying on his lap. The doctor had him lift his knees and part his legs so he could examine his genitals. This would be what told L the most about Light's physical condition. This would determine whether Light could carry a pup to term. 

  
Light didn't flinch despite the cold feeling of plastic being inserted inside him. With L there to comfort him, Light felt like he could endure anything. The doctor inspected everything thoroughly, and took a swab for testing. When the doctor stood up, he removed his gloves and sighed a bit, “He's got some internal damage,” the man explained, “I don't think it's a deal breaker but I would want to monitor any pregnancy closely. I think he could stand to gain 50lbs before trying to get pregnant.”

  
Was he hearing the doctor correctly? Did that man really just say Light could carry a pup to term? “Sir,” Light said, unsure. “Are you sure?”

  
The doctor nodded, “Yes, I don't see why not.”

  
“Even if I lost a pup before?”

  
“That could have a small impact. Did you just lose one pregnancy?”

  
“Six,” Light said, ashamed to admit it out loud. 

  
L and the doctor both exchanged shocked looks. “Six pregnancies?”

  
“Yes, sir,” Light said, feeling horrible about himself. 

  
“We will certainly monitor you closely then,” the doctor said, “but it doesn't mean you can't bring a pup to full term.”

  
Light burst into tears at the reassuring words. All this time he thought he was broken and worthless. All this time he felt ashamed of himself for losing his pups. He'd spent the last three years grieving each loss, feeling such emptiness within. The last pup had made it 6 months before he aborted it. The memory of holding his dead, blood covered baby and sobbing over it still haunted him. The alpha he was with at the time took his baby and threw it in the trash like it was nothing. Light couldn't reach it from where he was chained to the wall. All he could do was cry as he laid in his own mess and blood on the concrete floor. 

  
L held Light and rocked him on the bed as he sobbed. The doctor quietly cleaned up and excused himself, L thanking him as he left. It broke L's heart, the way Light had shattered all to pieces. He couldn't imagine how traumatizing it was to lose six babies. An omega had such a strong connection to their children and losing one could literally kill an omega. Light was impressively strong for enduring all he had. 

  
“Would it help to talk about it?” L finally asked when Light had settled down a bit. 

  
Light lifted blood shot eyes to his kind, loving alpha. “Her name was Lily,” Light whispered sadly. 

  
“That's a beautiful name,” L said as he stroked Light's hair. “Did you name the others?”

  
“Yes. Jack was the first. Then Aida, Jesse, Penny and Charlie.”

  
L was overcome with emotion. Light had named every child because he had hope of a future for that child. Every time he named one and it was ripped away, he still somehow maintained that hope with the next. L kissed Light, the tears in his own eyes spilling forth as he failed to contain what overwhelmed him so. 

  
Together they cried, grieving over a loss they somehow felt together. L shared in Light's pain just as he would one day share in his joy. L wanted to give Light children, wanted to see him happy and feel redeemed. To him, Light's worth was not in his ability to bear him children. Oh no, Light was so much more than that. 


	4. Candlelit Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their first date. L has both a proposition and a gift for Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easily my favorite chapter so far

Eventually they dried their tears, gentle, comforting cuddling somehow turning into warm, naked bodies beneath the covers as they made out. Light pressed his body against L's as hard as he could, riding his thigh to try and get the stimulation he craved. L groaned into Light’s kiss, his resolve having been demolished entirely. Nothing was going to bring L to his senses now, and he climbed on top of Light, the smell of slick overwhelming as he pressed the tip of his dick into that hot, wet ass.

  
“Ahem, sir, your 4pm meeting has arrived.”

  
Light's eyes were wide with horror as he covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He felt like a teenager getting caught sneaking out. 

  
“God dammit Watari can't you see I'm trying to have a fuck?” L was completely flustered, his dick still just barely touching that glorious ass. He huffed, dismounting from Light, bare assed before both him and Watari as he picked up his clothes. “We’ll resume this another time then,” L said as he kissed Light one last time before leaving him alone in the bed, sheets twisted in a mess. 

  
Light fell back upon the pillows and sighed in happiness. The day had been long and difficult, and Light knew he'd have to go meet his tutor soon. For right now, however, he laid in the plush bedding that smelled of sex and L and dreamed of the day he carried their pups. 

  
Tutoring went well, his teacher a young girl with glasses and brown hair. She was quiet and sweet, starting Light off with written tests only to find he didn't know how to write. “That's okay,” she said, “I'll give you an oral exam.”

  
She was impressed to find that Light was incredibly smart, doing advanced math calculations in his head. He didn't know much in the way of science or history, but that was understandable given his background. She decided the best place to start would be in teaching him how to write. She placed an alphabet in front of him and had him practice writing the letters. He was a hard worker and a quick study, and she found him a joy to teach. 

  
By the end of the day, Light was wiped. It was all he could do to stay awake during dinner. L laughed a he watched Light try to fight nodding off, his heavy eyes winning the battle. “Why don't you go get some sleep, omega?” L suggested. 

  
Light nodded and stood, kissing L goodnight before dragging himself upstairs. The moment his head hit the pillows, he was out. L would make his way upstairs a few hours later, climbing into bed with his sweet omega. It was becoming increasingly difficult to be away from Light and impossible to sleep apart from him. Their budding bond was growing stronger by the second, and as L reached his arms around Light's waist he swore he felt it bursting at the seams. 

  
A few days later the doctor called with all of Light's test results. He was free of any STD's, but was quite low on pretty much every vitamin. The doctor prescribed a multivitamin and added light daily exercise as well. In his check up in a few weeks, he figured Light would be a different person and probably very healthy. 

  
Feeling glad for the good news, L decided to have a proper date with Light. He didn't think going out in public was a good idea yet, but perhaps a nice candlelit dinner was in order. With Watari's help, L knew he could pull together something special for his omega. 

  
“What's all this?” Light asked when he stepped onto the back patio that night and saw the lights all strung across the garden. A small round table with a whore table cloth and two chairs sat in the middle of it, a single candle flickering in the warm night air. L even sported a smart black blazer for the occasion.

  
“This is our first official date,” L said as he took Light's hand and led him to the table. He pulled out Light’s seat and poured him a glass of wine. 

  
“This is very sweet, but you don't have to do this. I'm just your property,” Light said, feeling a bit out of place. 

  
“Just my property?” L felt hurt, though he wasn't sure why. “No, Light. You are not my property. I want so much more than that. I want you to be my mate, my partner, my equal.”

  
“Oh,” Light felt a bit embarrassed. He didn't know L felt so strongly about him. “I'm sorry.”

  
“It's alright “ L reached across the table and took Light's hand. “Will you be my mate?”

  
A choice. L was giving him a choice. Be his mate forever or go free. “Yes,” Light said, breathless and overwhelmed. For a moment he felt fear grip him, the ‘what ifs' of life plaguing his mind. “What if I can't bear pups?”

  
“Then you can't bear pups,” L shrugged. “That's not the worst thing that could happen.”

  
Light had never heard more reassuring words. It made him want to take L right then and there. He imagined them old and in love, never having had children but still living the fullest lives. “I want that life with you.”

  
“I have something for you, “ L said as he let Light's hand go and stood. “I wanted to give you a gift tonight regardless of your answer.” He pulled out a long jewelry box that he'd had hidden in the pocket inside his blazer. Standing before Light, he opened it, revealing a stunning gold chain with precious gems embedded in little gold charms. Each charm had something engraved on it, and Light lifted the chain to take a better look. He was shocked to see that the names of each of his children were engraved next to what he presumed should've been their birthstone. Light gasped as he clenched the charm bracelet in his fist and burst into tears. 

  
L kneeled in front of Light, placing his hands on his shoulders. Worriedly, he said, “I'm sorry. Does it offend you?”

  
“No, you idiot! It's beautiful!” Light shouted, throwing his arms around L and hugging him as he lost all composure. 

  
L chuckled at that response, holding Light in the grass of his garden as he sobbed ridiculously on L’s shoulder. It didn't take long for Light to dry up his tears, however. Leaning back so he could look fully at L, he said, “Will You put it on me?”

  
L smiled and happily clasped the delicate bracelet onto Light's wrist. The gems sparkled in the candle light and they both admired it. “We should sit at the table. Watari will be bringing us dinner soon.”

  
Light nodded and stood, admiring his wrist as he took his place at the table. His wrist glistened with every sip of wine, and Light had never known he could feel such joy and sorrow simultaneously. There was a future sitting before him, waiting and ready; exciting and full of adventure. Then there was the reminder of his past glinting off his wrist. No, Light decided. It wouldn't be a symbol of sadness and grief. Instead it would be a memorial. It was a promise to all his unborn babies that he would never forget them, never stop loving them, and couldn't wait to see them again in eternity. 

  
The two would enjoy a dinner of baked salmon and veggies. Light loved fish and wondered if L somehow knew that. Of course, growing up he ate it raw with his pack, fresh caught from the river. But it tasted better this way, he had to admit. It was a far cry from the way things used to be. Now he used a fork and knife, politely eating small pieces, remembering to keep his mouth closed when he chewed and elbows off the table. 

  
“How are your studies going?” L asked, genuinely curious. 

  
“Miss Takada thinks I could take the college entrance exam soon. I wanted to know how you felt about me going to college. If you thought it would be good for me. Help me assimilate.”

  
L knew what Light meant but it bothered him. He just didn't want to see Light hurt or have setbacks. “I'm alright with it if you think you're ready. Maybe start with one class and see how it goes?”

  
Light nodded. That was a good idea. Dip his toe in and see how he felt about it first. No matter what, being a college educated omega was a really big deal. Light didn't want to squander this opportunity. He knew L would help him. So would Takada. 

  
Watari brought a chocolate mousse for dessert that was to die for. Both L and Light gobbled down their dessert, so full by the end of dinner that neither wanted to move. They sat for a moment just enjoying each other's company, watching the stars as they polished off a second bottle of wine.   
Satisfied and more than ready to finally make L his, Light stood and extended his hand. “My bed or yours?”

  
L stood quickly, “Mine is bigger,” he suggested as he took Light's hand in his


	5. Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our boys finally seal the deal!

Finally, finally L found himself buried deep inside the luscious body of his Omega. Light was everything L thought he'd be and so much more. He was somehow soft yet firm, his scent captivating, and when it mixed with the smell of his slick, L thought he would lose his mind.

  
When their bodies first collided on the bed, L couldn't help but to stuff his face between Light’s legs. He licked and sucked and practically drank the fluid Light produced. His slick was the most amazing thing L ever tasted. 

  
Light had thrown his head back as he cried out in ecstasy, the things L could do with his tongue blew his mind. He gripped and tugged fistfuls of sheets until they tore. Light's toes curled and his eyes were squeezed shut so tight that tears formed in their corners. How was he ever supposed to keep from coming? The orgasm that came screaming through him set his spine on fire. He practically leapt from the bed as he burst upon his own stomach. 

  
L lifted his head to witness the omega’s undoing, tongue licking slick stained lips that curled into a wicked smile. Oh yes, he thought, come for me, my little omega. L loved every second of watching that writhing, twisted body beneath him. Just how breathless Light had become was awe inspiring.

  
Lining kisses up Light's stomach, L stopped to lap up the come as he made his way up Light's body. Light shivered beneath him. Sex had never been like this before. It was a far cry from and far better than rape on a damp concrete floor. 

  
It was dumbfounding to Light that he wasn't even in heat right now and he still somehow ached for L. He wondered what that meant for when his heat actually came. He lifted his head weakly to watch L make his way up his body. That magical tongue made his whole body feel weak, and he couldn't help his head hitting the pillow beneath it once again. Enjoying every new sensation, sound, smell that passed over him had Light trembling from overstimulation. The simplest touch sent shock waves through his body. 

  
“L…” he whined, voice begging and strained. “I need you. Fuck, I need you.”

  
L leaned down and kissed Light's begging lips, his arms wrapping around that trembling body. Yes, L needed him too. Needed him so bad it was frightening. Couldn't let his mind wander and think about Light ever leaving lest he devolve into a panicked mess. L needed to bond with him, claim Light as his own, fill him with his prodigy or at least have fun trying. _Yes_ , L thought as he finally slid inside that perfect, velvet heat. _Yes Light. I need you too_.

  
When the tears fell down Light's cheeks, L couldn't hold it together anymore. Emotion hit him like waves in a powerful storm of desire. L gently fucked into Light, savoring the feeling, wanting it to last. Their bodies seemed to melt into each other, and neither knew any longer where one ended and the other began. They cried out in warbling voices, unsteady and constrained. L sucked the scream from Light's mouth with his own and pressed his hips deeper still, increasing in power and speed until the entire room seemed to rattle from the force. 

  
“Yes, L! Yes! Don't stop! Don't stop!” Light screamed out as he sobbed and clawed at L's back, the intensity building to a point he thought he might explode. His vision blurred and his body shook so much that he thought he might splinter apart. 

  
Suddenly L stopped, jolted forward a bit, then gasped as he felt himself release inside Light. Nearly forgetting himself in dizzying pleasure, he almost didn't bite the bared neck Light was offering. 

  
That perfect flesh was pierced by his teeth, and as blood gushed forth from the wound L created, Light gasped, orgasm smashing through him for a third and final time. He could feel L's knot begin to swell inside him, L instinctively licking and soothing the neck wound he'd just inflicted. 

  
Light turned his head to face L, who lifted his face to stare back. They were bonded now, and the longer L stayed knotted inside him, the stronger that bond would be. They kissed, the iron tang of blood on L's lips. Light ran his fingers through black, sweat soaked hair and as they continued kissing, he knew he loved L. He loved L like he'd never loved anyone or anything in all his life. That love and affection shot across their newly formed bond and washed over L like a cooling mist. He'd never felt something so strong, and he wanted to feel that way everyday for the rest of his life. 

  
L carefully laid himself upon Light's body as they waited for his knot to subside. They held each other, bathing in the rapturous glory of their love making. They fell asleep while waiting, comforted and warmed by the love they shared between them. Surely, this was just the beginning of the most beautiful relationship either of them had ever known. 


	6. Pregnant Omega, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Light actually pregnant or just hoping he is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our boy is a right mess

Light turned to catch a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror of he and L's shared room. He noticed his hip bones didn't jut out quite as much as they used to. His ribs were a little less prominent. After towel drying his hair, Light tossed the towel in the bin and searched the drawers of their dresser for clothes. Shaking his head and smiling, he rifled through the mess that L had left behind. How hard was it to lift the folded clothes out to find the one he wanted? Why did he have to not just unfold every shirt, but wad them up and throw them back in the drawer? “Turd,” Light mumbled affectionately under his breath as he found a slightly less wrinkled t shirt to wear. 

  
Today was kind of a big deal because the doctor was going to be doing a check up on Light again. Light wasn't nervous, but he did feel the butterflies of excitement in his belly. Would he be deemed healthy enough to try getting pregnant? Could he possibly already be pregnant? He hadn't wanted to worry L, but after his last heat and that week of unforgettable sex, he swore he had some of the signs. His chest had become tender and he’d spotted blood a few times in his underwear. Not to mention the mood swings. They were mild and L mistook them for Light dealing with his trauma, but Light felt it in his gut. He was pregnant again. 

  
“Light! Doctor is here!” L's voice echoed down the hall and into the open bedroom door. 

  
“Coming!” Light shouted as he zipped his pants and walked out the door. 

“My, what a difference!” the old doctor said when Light appeared before him in their expansive kitchen, happiness dancing in his voice. “You are practically glowing!”

  
“Thank you,” Light blushed, taking L’s hand as he sat at the kitchen table. 

  
Getting his blood drawn was the hardest part of the whole exam, but it was easier than the first time he did it. Now that he understood and was more civilized, Light was more compliant and willing. 

  
After taking a few vacuum tunes of blood, the doctor placed a bandaid on Light’s arm and turned to take his stethoscope from his large bag. Suddenly feeling nervous, Light nearly thought he'd choke before being able to ask the doctor his question. “Would we be able to do a pregnancy test today?”

  
Both the doctor and L turned raised eyebrows to Light. “Yes, we can do that,” the doctor said as he placed the stethoscope around his neck and continued searching through his bag. 

  
L squeezed Light's hand gently, leaning toward his lover and speaking low, “You didn't tell me…”

  
Light frowned, feeling as though it was a mistake to keep his suspicions from L. “I'm sorry. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure.”

  
“Are you still unsure?” L asked. 

  
Light shrugged and the doctor interrupted them when he turned to Light and offered him a test. “Here you go. I'm sure you know how to use it.”

  
“I do.” Light blushed as he accepted the plastic wrapped stick and excused himself to the bathroom. 

  
Once Light was behind the closed door of the bathroom, L turned his worries to the doctor. “Is he well enough for this?”

  
“I think so. The labs will give me a better picture but I think with close monitoring he will be alright. Of course, it's still early enough to cull if you feel it's best." The doctor offered. 

  
The thought of taking yet another child from Light was too much to consider. “No, no. That won't be necessary.”

  
When Light returned, his smile was meek. “Negative,” he said as he took his place next to L.

  
“I'll run a blood test to confirm. Sometimes those instant tests are inaccurate,” the doctor explained. 

  
L kissed Light's forehead and held him close. He could feel his mates disappointment through their bond. “All in due time my love,” L whispered into chestnut locks. 

  
The rest of the appointment went swimmingly. Light was only 15lbs off from his goal weight, his blood pressure was normal, and heart beat strong. “Keep up the excellent work,” the doctor said as he packed his things.

  
L saw him out as Light rummaged the kitchen cabinets for food. If he wasn't pregnant, then why the hell was he so hungry? Light decided Watari sucked at picking which day to have off because he really wanted some of the old man's famous pasta bake. 

  
Light was halfway through stuffing chips in his mouth when he felt L’s hands slide around his waist, beneath his shirt. L planted sweet kisses to his neck and Light smiled as he munched. “It would've been nice to have a pup,” L mumbled against his skin. “But it’s okay not to. Are you alright?”

  
There was absolutely nothing sweeter in the whole world than an alpha making sure his omega was okay. Feeling overcome with emotion, Light ugly cried, bits of nacho cheese Dorito peppering his mouth as he sobbed, still clutching the bag. 

  
L couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. It wasn't everyday that Light fell apart or was a total mess. And it certainly was a rare sight for him to do it while standing in their pantry with a mouth full of salty, cheesy snacks. L turned him around in his arms and hugged him, letting Light carry on for as long as he liked. It had to be so hard to be hopeful of something and then be let down along with the reminder of the children he couldn't keep. L knew Light had been excited and hopeful even if he tried to hide it. “I love you,” L whispered into Light’s hair. “We’ll keep trying if you want. We’ll try until you want to stop. We can adopt. We can do anything you want, my love, just please don't cry.”

  
Light lifted red eyes to L, sniffling as he rubbed them dry. “I love you too.”


	7. Study Hard, Sleepy Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light gets a check up and starts college!

Light left for school early Monday morning. He kissed L's sleepy, disheveled head goodbye and grabbed his lunch on his way out the door. Watari had offered to drive him every day, but Light made it clear he would be getting his license soon and driving himself. Oh, omega’s and their independence. 

  
Excitement filled the warm air as Light waved Watari goodbye and hauled his books and binders down the sidewalk. The campus was huge and beautiful, certainly worthy of the exorbitant tuition L paid to send him there. Light hoped to make friends despite the odd looks he got from the occasional alpha and beta. They just weren't used to seeing omega's at their school. 

  
An overly friendly blond beta introduced herself as Misa and even though Light found her quite annoying, he figured it wouldn't hurt to have her as a friend. Besides, they had class together and she offered to study with him afterwards. She also seemed pretty popular in school and Light figured that would help him make friends as well. 

  
When class started, Light felt a little out of his depth. Some of the terminology was foreign to him, and he struggled to keep up. Thankfully Misa had taken fantastic notes and offered to let him copy them while they studied in the library. “I didn't have a formal education,” Light explained bashfully. “You could say I was raised by wolves!” They both laughed even if Misa didn't know how true it was. 

  
“Well, I think you must be pretty smart to overcome such adversity and make it into this school, “ Misa complimented. 

  
That was the moment Light decided the short blond wasn't so annoying after all. They entered the large library and took a table in the back, books and papers spread all across it. Light's phone died before he could send L a text, but he shrugged, figuring it wasn't necessary since Watari would be picking him up soon anyway. 

  
***  
While Light was in class, L did his best to hammer out all his work before Light was due home at 2pm. He'd planned on having a late lunch with Light, then enjoying the rest of the afternoon doing a whole lot of nothing with his omega. He couldn't wait to hear how the first day of class went, and could feel Light's excited nerves through their bond. 

  
Around 1pm the doctor called with Light's test results, “Everything looks great! The pregnancy test came back positive so we’ll need to schedule a follow up-"

  
“Posi- what now?” L jolted up from his seat, head spinning, “He's pregnant? Holy- we’re going to have a pup. We're having- he's- we're-”

  
The doctor chuckled through the phone, “Take a deep breath, Mr. Lawliet. Why don't you and Light take in the good news, celebrate, then call me back tomorrow to schedule the follow up?”

  
“That's a great idea,” L said, a bit embarrassed, “I'll call you in the morning.”

  
The moment L hung up the phone, he raced out of his office, calling for Watari. The poor old man thought something terrible had happened and was a bit miffed until L told him the wonderful news. “Congratulations,” he said, mustache twitching with pride. He never thought he'd see the day L settled down. “I'll go ready the car to pick up Master Light.”

  
L decided to take off work a bit early. It wasn't like he'd be able to concentrate anyway. Should he shop for things for the baby? Was their house safe enough? L looked around, suddenly feeling like his home was a mine field a child could seriously injure themselves on. With the internet only a button away and free shipping from Amazon, nothing was stopping L from ordering an overabundance of baby proofing gear. And a car seat. And a crib. And a changing table. And parenting books. At one point, Amazon cut him off, saying he met his card limit. L simply added a new card and continued on his frenzied shopping spree.

  
Roughly $25,000 and two hours into his shopping, Watari called L and interrupted his tirade. “Sir, have you heard from Light? He isn't at the school.”

  
No, L hadn’t heard from Light. In fact, he hadn't felt anything either. Oh no…”Watari, call the police.”

  
Muffled grumbling could be heard on the other end before the old man said, “Very well,” and hung up.

  
L was already halfway through pulling on his shoes and grabbing the keys to his motorcycle by the time Watari ended the call. He couldn't fly fast enough, couldn't weave through traffic and cars quick enough. His heart felt like it might burst through his chest. Why couldn't he feel Light through their bond? _Come on Light. Fuck!_ He slung the bike into a parking space and caught the blue lights of police cars across the parking lot. 

  
Running up to Watari, he didn't even have to ask. “They found him asleep in the back of the library. He's fine, but groggy and rather upset.”

  
L began to realize that the upset feelings in his gut wasn’t just his own fear. It wash mixed with Light's. “Oh thank God,” L said as he caught his ragged breath. He thanked the officers and dismissed them, finding a very disheveled, sleepy looking Light sitting among a mess of papers and books.

“Am I in trouble?” Light asked. 

  
L smiled, nearly laughing at the child like look on his partners face. “No,” he said soothingly as he sat next to Light. “I just think you're going to need a little more sleep than usual until the baby comes.”

  
“The baby? What baby?” Light exchanged his child like looks for one of confusion. 

  
“Our baby,” L said, unable to contain his excited grin. “The doctor called today. The blood test was positive.”

  
It took a moment for the news to sink in. Once the fog lifted from his brain and realization poured over him, Light gasped and hugged L, bursting into tears of joy. He was pregnant. With L’s baby. Images of L being a father to their child flashed before him and a sense of love and calm came over his entire body, relaxing him as he and L held onto each other. He felt loved and protected, and knew that with L by his side, he could bring a child into the world without fear. “Take me home, L.”


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and confessions!

Light admired his little tummy in the full length mirror. Clothing easily concealed the bump, but when in the nude he wore his belly proudly. “Can't wait to meet you,” Light whispered to his belly as he rested a hand over it. 

  
L watched from his side of the bed, still snuggled beneath the covers. “Bring that sweet baby over here,” he whispered, extending one pale hand from beneath the bedding. 

  
Light smiled and walked over, sliding under the covers L lifted and snuggling against his Alpha’s warm body. Hormones had taken his sex drive to new heights, and L wasn't complaining; he was just sore. He couldn't resist Light's advances though, and something in his scent had changed in the last week, driving L absolutely insane. He knew it was a normal part of the progression of the pregnancy. Pregnant omega's sought sex with their partners to strengthen their bond. It brought them closer, made the emotional and psychic connection stronger, and helped to ensure the alpha didn't stray and instead protected and provided for their mate and pup. It was simple biology. But it was maddening. 

  
L found himself fuming if someone so much as looked at Light the wrong way. When Light found out about his little spending spree, he laughed at first, but realized how telling it really was. L’s desire to protect and provide was in overdrive. Light found himself making returns almost daily because of it. Not that he minded. He found L’s behavior endearing. And didn't mind keeping a few of the things L bought. 

  
They kissed and held each other, both tired and sore enough to consider not going for another round of sex. Light's hormones seemed to be doing all the talking, however, because despite the way he ached he still found the energy to slide down L’s body and suck his dick. 

  
L wanted to buck his hips up into Light’s mouth, but he felt so weak and sore that he could hardly move. It took great effort and he still shook from the strain. Light laughed around the swelling cock at L’s pathetic movements. Maybe it was because he was younger than L that he had more stamina. Or perhaps it truly was the hormones. Whatever it was, it had Light sinking his sopping wet ass down on L’s cock, riding him for all he was worth. 

  
“Holy fuck, Light. You're so damn wet,” L said as he squeezed Light's thighs with his hands and felt the slick seep down and pool against his genitals. Light certainly wasn't the first person he'd ever slept with, but he was the first omega to ever produce quite this much slick. The first time it happened L thought it was a fluke. Ever since he became pregnant, however, the amount of slick doubled, maybe even tripled every time they had sex. 

  
Light simply smiled, knowing L loved it. He rocked his body up and down the long, hard shaft slowly from base to tip, giving L a full view of the ride just because he could. He moaned and told L what a huge, amazing cock he had and how delicious it was. Oh, how L loved to hear it. 

  
L couldn't help sticking his fingers into the slick of Light’s ass and bringing his arm around to Light's front. Wrapping his hand around Light's cock, he held it there and let Light fuck himself on his hand. As L’s cock grazed his prostate and L’s hand squeezed his dick, Light could tell he was going to come quickly. There was no stopping the cascade of come as he gasped into his orgasm, sitting all the way down on L’s cock as he nearly convulsed from the intensity. 

  
“Liiiiight,” L groaned, feeling his own orgasm quickly build and then careen from the heights of pleasure coursing through him. If Light hadn't already been pregnant, he certainly would've been now. 

  
L’s knot formed, but it didn't stay for long. His body was too sore and exhausted to effectively knot his omega. Neither of them cared, however. They were just happy to be together. 

  
Exhausted and trembling, Light slid from L’s cock and fetched the used towel from the floor. He wiped them both off the best he could, remnants of come and slick still dripping from his body. Laying next to L, he snuggled into his Alpha's side and closed his eyes as he breathed in that wonderfully comforting scent. 

  
“Light?”

  
“Mmm,”

  
“Don't tell anyone you produce that much slick. Not even the doctor. I know that's a strange request. Just don't. Please.”

  
Light opened his eyes and found L staring at the ceiling. “Why?”

  
“Because there are people who will want to exploit that about you. It's rare, and an omega who can produce is worth a lot of money.”

  
“How much money?”

  
“Millions.”

  
 _Holy shit_. So, he was worth millions? “What did you pay for me?”

  
L turned toward Light, “You really want to know?”

  
“I want to know if you got a good deal.”

  
L laughed a bit, “$250,000,” he said, placing a hand on Light's tiny belly bump. 

  
“I’d say you got a screaming good deal, “ Light joked.

  
L smiled and kissed Light's forehead. “You're worth so much more, Light. I'm serious. I'm so glad I have you but you are worth so much more than money could ever buy.”

  
Light kissed those sweet lips, “Why did you buy me?”

  
L sighed, “Honestly, I don't know. I was only there to investigate criminal activity. Something about you was so alluring. I just had to have you.”

  
“Is that what you do? Are you an investigator?” 

  
“Sort of,” L shrugged,0 wondering if he should tell Light the truth. “You've heard of Kira?”

  
“Of course. He's only the most notorious vigilante serial killer of all time,” Light said, thinking L was investigating him. 

  
“Well, he's me. I'm Kira.”

  
“Excuse me, what?” The shock hit Light so powerfully that for a moment he felt frozen in place. He sat up, thinking he might be sick. Springing from the bed, Light ran into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. 

  
“Light?” L got out of the bed and cautiously approached the bathroom. He didn't block the door, wanting Light to feel like he could get away if he needed. If he was afraid. 

  
Wiping his mouth, Light spit into the toilet and reached for the handle. “It's just morning sickness,” he assured, feeling L’s fear and uncertainty through their bond. 

  
“Are you okay?” L called from the bathroom door. “Are we okay?”

  
Light felt another wave of nausea coming so he stayed on the cool bathroom floor. He didn't want to speak yet for fear of it causing him to vomit again. Leaning over the bowl, he threw up again, and L cringed as he stood and waited by the door. His anxiety had his stomach in knots and L thought he might have to puke soon himself.

  
Feeling a bit better, Light sat upright, still on the floor. “We’re okay,” he finally managed. He could feel relief surge through their bond, making them both feel better. “You can come in. I'm not afraid of you.”

  
L stepped into the bathroom and leaned against the wall, looking sheepish. “I'm sorry.”

  
Light looked up at him, too sick and tired to smile, so he sighed instead. “I'll tell you a secret,” he said, his eyes never leaving L’s. “When I was chained in that dark room, starving, dehydrated, enduring daily rape and multiple miscarriages, I wished, I prayed that Kira would kill my alpha and rescue me. I cannot tell you how many times I said that prayer. And here you are, my hero, my knight, my _Kira_.”

  
By this point they were both crying. Neither moved, Light still concerned he'd vomit and L so shocked by Light's admission that he couldn't move. “I love you,” Light said through his tears, holding his belly as he stared up at his lover. “I love you so much, and I'm so excited and proud to be having your child. Kira's child.”

  
Suddenly Light looked more beautiful than he ever had before. “I've been wanting to tell you this for so long, Light. Your abuser is dead. I was so angry when I learned about what he put you through. A man like that didn't deserve to live.”

  
L looked magnificent in that moment. To Light he looked dangerous and wild, the great protector he always desired. Light stood on shaky legs and stepped up to L, wrapping his arms around him. L returned the embrace and they stood there in silence, simply loving each other for who they truly were. 


	9. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L has a special surprise for Light!

Watari, will you help me with something?” L asked with hesitation, though he wasn't sure why. Of course Watari would help him. Watari was his right hand man, knew all his secrets, his strengths, his weakness. 

  
“With what, sir?” Watari asked politely, standing with his hands clasped in front of him as he waited on L’s every whim. He was a patient man. He had to be, serving a man like L. They’d known each other for nearly thirty years now, and not just anyone could work that long for someone as eccentric as L.

  
“I want to ask Light to marry me,” L finally said, twisting hands separating long enough for him to press an index finger to his bottom lip. “I would like to do it in a meaningful way. Make some sort of romantic gesture.”

  
“Perhaps an evening row boat ride upon the lake? Proposing under a full moon on placid waters sounds romantic to me,“ Watari suggested. 

  
After seeming thoughtful for a moment, L agreed. He loved the water and hadn't yet taken Light out on any of his boats. “Shall we dine before or after?”

  
“I could have a dinner prepared on the opposite shore, awaiting your arrival,” Watari said. 

  
“Oh, yes! I like that idea,” L felt more excited than nervous now as he envisioned he and Light alone on the lake, the moon light glinting off the water, frogs and crickets singing in the distance. It sounded perfect. “Do you think we can have this ready by tonight?”

  
“Of course,” Watari said with a slight dip of his head before excusing himself to complete the tasks set before him.

  
L spent his time pacing halls, hating every item of clothing he owned, and obsessively checking the little ring box every five seconds to make sure the huge diamond he'd bought for Light was still there. He also obsessively checked the time, waiting for Light to finish his midterms and come home. He'd gotten his license a month earlier and L bought him the safest car on the market. Light didn't object to L’s decision like he thought Light might. Instead, he was overjoyed, unable to believe L bought him something so expensive. 

  
“When are you going to realize you’re priceless?” L had asked, getting a sweet smile from Light in response. 

  
As L looked in the mirror, he took a deep breath, “Did you know penguins mate for life? They give each other engagement stones too. Let's be penguins, Light. “ L shook his head at his own speech. “That's really stupid, Lawliet.”

  
He cleared his throat and tried again, “Light. You are great. You're really great. Which is great. Unlike this speech, which is terrible.” 

  
“Sir?” Watari gently tapped on the item bedroom door. “Might I suggest simply asking him to marry you and keeping it at only that?”

  
“No grand speech?”

  
Watari approached with a tie that matched L's best outfit. “Not if you're giving it, sir.”

  
L huffed. “Fine. You're right, Watari. As usual.”

  
Watari smiled, putting the tie on L, “Which is why you gave me such a generous bonus last Christmas.”

  
L smiled back, “Oh, I did, did I?”

  
Watari smoothed the tie and stood back from L. “You were very generous.”

  
L looked at himself in the mirror. “I'm sure I was.”

  
Finally feeling properly dressed, L placed the ring box in his blazer pocket and grabbed the bouquet of roses Watari had picked up for him off the kitchen table downstairs. He stood by the front door, staring out the window, waiting like a nervous school boy for his prom date to arrive. Every time head lights drove by, L’s heart fluttered a bit before the disappointment took over. 

  
“He's late, Watari!” L swung the flowers around as he waved his arms about dramatically. 

  
“He is not late, sir. Might I suggest calling him?” Watari called tiredly from the other room. 

  
L grumbled and pulled out his cell phone. “He better have a good excuse…”

  
 _He's not even late!_ Watari wanted to both scream and laugh. Instead he poured a whiskey and watched L completely unravel. 

  
L’s phone rang before he could even click on Light's contact. “Hey babe. What's got you so worked up?” Light asked. 

  
Damn bond. This once L cursed it, wishing his emotions were just his for once. “I'm just anxious for you to get home. I have a date night planned for us.”

  
“Oh, okay. Well I'm leaving school now so I'll be there soon,” Light said. His voice sounded tired but excited, and L could feel it through their bond.

  
“Okay,” L said, hanging up the phone only to find Watari handing him a whiskey. 

  
“To calm your nerves,” the old man said. 

  
“Thank you, Watari.”

  
L was ready as he’d ever be when he saw the head lights pull into the drive. The garage door groaned and the car disappeared within. L was a bundle of nerves as he waited for Light to just open the damn door already. 

  
A friendly face was preceded by a growing belly, finally becoming noticeable under clothes. Light dropped his bag and hugged his lover, sharing kisses as he shed the long day. “Pretty sure I aced them all.”

  
“Of course you did,” L said as he held his omega close and breathed in his comforting scent. It didn't surprise L at all that Light was the top of his class, and he was incredibly proud. “Would you like to change before our date?”

  
Light nodded and stretched. He wanted a bath and warm bed, but he didn't want to let L down. He seemed really excited about this date. “If you're dressing up I suppose I should too. I'm not sure if anything is going to fit, however.”

  
L smiled wide because he and Watari had anticipated that and already had a brand new maternity outfit laid out on the bed for Light. A whole new wardrobe was on its way, a special surprise for Light that L hoped he'd like. 

  
L walked hand in hand with Light up the stairs to their room. When Light saw the soft red cashmere sweater he immediately picked it up and held the soft material to his face. “L, it's so nice!” 

L was quiet as Light picked up the dark slacks. The material was incredibly soft, with some stretch in all the right places. They looked well made, the tag in some foreign language he couldn't read yet. 

  
“Do you like it?” L asked, anxious to know if he knew his omega's tastes as well as he thought. 

  
“I love it!” Light suddenly felt quite awake as he kissed L and rushed into the bathroom to change. 

  
Good. He will probably love everything else I got him too. L gave himself a mental pat on the back for doing such a good job shopping. 

  
“It’s so comfortable. Where did you get it?” Light asked as he walked out of the bathroom and showed off his new look. His belly stuck out adorably like he was hiding a small melon under his shirt. The clothing was tailored to fit well and be flattering to the pregnant male physique. Light knew it had to be expensive. Just wearing the clothing made him feel fancy. 

  
“It’s French. Le Muer,” L explained as he watched Light make his way over to him, something elegant and classy about him as he approached, like his confidence had gone up from a simple change in clothes. 

  
“Sounds expensive,” Light said as he placed a hand on L’s chest and gazed at him seductively. 

  
L gulped, “It is,” he whispered, eyes locked on Light's mouth as he debated on whether or not to kiss him. If he did, he might not stop. “Are you ready to eat?”

  
“Starving,” Light said as he pecked L’s cheek. 

  
The lingering scent of his Omega in the air sent L’s head spinning. He wanted to shred that clothing and worship the body underneath it all night long. Coming to his senses, he took Light's hand, admiring the glistening charms on the bracelet he wore as they headed downstairs. 

  
“Where are we going?” Light asked as they stepped out onto the back porch and made their way across the garden. 

  
“The lake. I wanted to take you out on it.”

  
“Oh,” Light felt a bit unsure. He trusted L, but he couldn't swim. The thought of being capsized was terrifying. Instead he smiled, “Sounds fun.”

  
They approached the dock, the wood boards giving way to the pressure of their feet as they walked across it. The water gently lapped at its sides as the moonlight glistened off the water. It was quiet and peaceful, the night air crisp.

  
L took Light's hand and steadied him as he stepped into the little boat. When it rocked, Light grit his teeth and grabbed the sides, his heart pounding in his chest. 

  
“Don't be afraid, I'm here,” L said as he untied the boat from the dock and climbed in. 

  
Light reached for L as soon as he sat down, clutching his blazer while L laughed at Light's dramatics. L stroked Light's back and encouraged him to sit up and relax. Once they were situated in the little boat, facing each other on opposite ends, L grabbed the oars and started paddling. 

  
Once they were somewhere near the middle of the lake, L pulled the oars up and laid them in the boat. Light didn't like that at all. He wanted L to keep paddling, to bring them back to shore as fast as possible. “Is this where you tell me I know too much and tie a brick to my feet before throwing me over?” Light asked, only half joking. 

  
L laughed again, “How did you guess?”

  
“Just lucky I guess,” Light said, one hand over his melon belly. “Should I beg for my life?”

  
“Nah, it won't work,” L said as he reached into his blazer, “I'm pretty determined to do this.” He pulled out the jewelry box and opened it, revealing the most dazzling diamond ring Light had ever seen. 

  
“Oh shit,” Light gasped, suddenly realizing why L had wanted this date so bad and why he'd been so nervous. Light had initially thought L wanted to celebrate him finishing midterms, but his thoughts all turned to panic once they got in the boat. He certainly was not expecting to be presented with an engagement ring. 

  
“Will you marry me, Light?” L asked, carefully kneeling in the boat, trying not to rock it too much. 

  
Light nodded furiously, thinking L had never looked more stunning in the pale moonlight. “Yes,” he choked out, unable to keep himself together. He cried as L slid the ring on his swollen finger and kissed him. 

  
It felt like a dream. It was all too unreal. How did he ever go from a feral child, to a sex slave, to engaged to arguably the world's most powerful man? “I don't deserve you,” Light said through his tears as they held hands and kissed. 

  
“You deserve so much more than I could ever give you,” L said. “One day you'll see that. One day you'll understand your worth.”

  
Light couldn't respond. He could only gaze into dark, love filled eyes and feel the love pass between them, washing over him like the tide. Yes, one day Light would understand, and he had the rest of their lives together to learn. 


	10. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is abducted and L loses his shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good on to your knickers! We're going for a ride!

The cold wind blew the last of the leaves across the driveway as Light shuffled toward the warm car. His coat no longer buttoned over his protruding belly, and he waddled a bit now when he walked. It definitely made him feel unsexy. He felt bloated and tired and cranky. Not the picture of beauty and grace L seemed to think he was. He appreciated the sentiment, however. 

  
Pulling down the long drive, Light made his usual drive to school. He had finals today and then was off for a long holiday break. He planned to spend it sleeping. Being pregnant sucked the life out of him and he was only allowed to have one cup of coffee a day. It was so unfair. 

  
When Light pulled up to the school and parked, he noticed a dark haired alpha smoking a cigarette near the front doors of the school. It irritated Light. Not only was that kind of thing unhealthy for him to breathe in, but the campus was strictly no smoking. Gathering his books and waddling toward the door, Light decided not to bother with saying anything. 

  
The young man looked up at him and put his cigarette out on the sole of his shoe. Light was taken aback a bit by the flash of red in the man’s eyes. That was the last thing Light remembered seeing before passing out, a sweet smelling cloth covering his nose and mouth and sending him into oblivion. 

  
It would be several hours before L was notified of Light's abduction. A class mate sitting in her car saw the whole thing from a distance and immediately called police. It took a while to figure out the person in the video surveillance footage was Light Yagami, but once police established that they called L, who didn't take the news well. 

  
Frantic, L raced through his house screaming into his phone, screaming at Watari, screaming at anyone present. He felt like he was moving through sand despite going as fast as humanly possible. He needed to see that surveillance footage. He needed to figure out who did this. And then he needed to kill them. 

  
Wherever he is, he's unconscious, L thought as he threw his motorcycle into gear and screamed down the driveway. Light wasn't dead- he knew that for sure. If Light or the baby died he'd feel it through the bond. It might even kill him if Light died. He wasn't sure, but their bond was pretty strong so it was a real possibility. 

  
L wondered if it was an old enemy of his as he flew down the roads toward the college. Someone who knew his identity, who knew he'd recently taken a mate, someone who wanted him dead. It was a long list of people and there was no telling which one it was.

  
At the school, the police had taped off the area where Light was taken and were searching for evidence. L walked under the yellow caution tape and ignored the protests of the officers. “I'm detective L,” he said simply, not even caring enough to look their way or show them ID.

  
He squatted over the stomped cigarette butt and snapped on a glove before picking it up and sniffing it. Menthol. The familiar scent gave him chills. There weren't many who smoked this particular brand. Standing, he turned to the nearest officer, “I need to see the surveillance footage. Now.”

  
His demands were quickly met and as L watched the dark haired man smirk at Light, another appeared into the frame behind Light, covering his face with a cloth. He had blond hair and burn scars down one arm. “Fuck,” L stood and rubbed his face. “Put a BOLO out for Beyond Birthday and Mello Kheel. They're probably armed and extremely dangerous. If we don't find them within 24 hours, they will kill Light.”

  
The officers who were listening blanched. Was he serious? They only had a single day? “Yes sir,” one of them managed. Another radioed for backup. One took coffee orders, including L’s. It was going to be a long night. 

  
When L finally got home, he was so exhausted that he could barely form a single thought. He drank the whiskey straight from the bottle and sobbed shamelessly into the pillows and sheets that smelled like Light. Sleep certainly didn't come, and the few times he did doze off, he'd wake with a start as though he was learning about Light's abduction all over again. 

  
L’s perfect life had turned into a nightmare. Watari did his best to help, but he felt so lost as he watched L fall to pieces over and over again. The police had made no headway. Plastering the suspects and Light’s faces all over national news did nothing. A press conference yielded no results. 

  
“ _One of the world's wealthiest men and philanthropist L Lawliet has issued a million dollar reward for the safe return of his fiance, Light Yagami. Other rewards are offered for information leading to Mr. Yagami’s safe return. Light Yagami was abducted early yesterday morning from the parking lot of To-Oh University,”_ the news broadcaster droned on. They gave descriptions of the suspects and Light, then talked about L's charitable work like it had anything to do with this. It irritated L and he shut the TV off before throwing the remote at it. 

  
Watari watched as the remote missed the screen and bounced off the wall. Bringing L a fresh cup of coffee, he said, “It’s not laced, unfortunately.”

  
L would’ve smiled if he didn't feel so fucking horrible. He took the coffee and thanked Watari, knowing that even if it were tainted, it wouldn't be enough. “I can't go on without him.” L was staring into his cup when he said it. 

  
“I know, sir. I know,” Watari said sadly as he walked away. 

  
L sat on his sofa and placed the coffee on the table before him. They were supposed to be planning a wedding and preparing for a baby. They had planned on picking out nursery colors and painting this weekend. Would he get to meet his child? Would he ever see Light again? 


	11. Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is held hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rape

“I dunno man, a pregnant omega is pretty hot,” Beyond said to Mello as he eyed the auburn haired omega sitting on their stained and smelly couch. Beyond distastefully rubbed his crotch with his hand as he looked Light over like he was something to eat. 

  
“Well, just don't rip his throat out. We need him alive for a little while,” Mello said without care as he bit into a chocolate bar. 

  
The couch crunched uncomfortably as Light shifted his weight, grimacing at the way Beyond looked at him. Stepping over to Light, the disgusting alpha drew in a long breath, licking his lips. “You smell like a treat. I bet you feel like one too.”

  
Beyond was repulsive on his best day. Light crinkled his nose. “It’s too bad I can't say the same about you.”

  
Beyond raised his hand and Light braced for impact. The strike never came. Thinking better of it, Beyond placed both hands on his hips and glared at Light. “I'll let you pay for that little remark later. Right now Mello and I have business to attend to. Are you going to sit there nicely and shut up or do I have to tie you up again?”

  
“I'll be quiet,” Light grumbled, wanting to be anything but silently compliant. He wanted to threaten them, tell them L would kill them, that Kira would have their heads. Somehow that felt like the wrong move. These men seemed to know exactly what they were doing and that only meant one thing. They knew who L was.

  
Mello and Beyond locked the door to the room they kept Light in and walked back upstairs to the main house. Light figured he was in someone's basement. It was partially finished, and Light didn't mind that it was cold. Pregnancy had him running hot as of late anyway. There was a tiny window with bars that he couldn't fit through even without his melon belly. There wasn't much in the way of furniture, just the couch and a small table. Dust covered the concrete floor, and old boxes with wood and tools and broken items were shoved against the walls. 

  
There was a bathroom complete with a toilet that looked like it had never been cleaned, a sink in much the same condition, and half of a broken mirror hanging on the wall. Light loathed using that bathroom, but didn't have much of a choice. Now that Beyond and Mello were gone, he could at least piss in private. 

  
Mello and Beyond's murmurs could be heard through the walls, but Light couldn't make out what was being said. He didn't strain to listen, his head pounding. Overall, he felt like shit and just wished L would come save him already.

  
Light was back on the old couch when his two captors returned. Beyond cracked his knuckles and smiled wickedly while Mello seemed as if he would rather be doing anything else. “It’s time to make a little video.”

  
Beyond placed a cell phone in Light's hand and directed him to show the camera the date and time and then say it out loud along with his full name. Light didn't object. He figured they'd made contact with L and this would be proof he was alive. 

  
When it was over and Beyond took the phone, Light took his opportunity to negotiate. “I don't know what you're asking for ransom, but I know a way you can make more money than he could ever give you.”

  
Mello and Beyond shared looks, almost chuckling. “Go on,” Beyond said. 

  
“Use me or sell me as a slick producer.”

  
Beyond scoffed, “You'd have to be able to produce an awful lot of slick to be worth anything, kid.”

  
“I can produce a lot,” Light insisted, knowing what this might mean for him. 

  
Beyond looked at Mello, who shrugged, “Guess you'll have to suck his dick and find out,” Mello offered. 

  
Beyond frowned, “Shut up, Mello.”

  
“Well?” Light asked, trying to be brave, “If I'm right, I could be worth millions.”

  
Beyond rolled his eyes. “Fine. Take your pants off and turn around.”

  
Light gulped, heaving himself onto his feet and undoing his pants with shaky hands. This was for L, for their pup, for their future. He closed his eyes and breathed deep as his pants and underwear hit the floor, the cold air causing the hair to rise on his legs. He turned around and bent over, leaving against the arm of the chair. 

  
Beyond walked over and admired such a fine ass. Without any warning, he plunged two fingers inside Light, eliciting a yelp from him. Beyond grinned as he pressed deep, finding that special slick producing gland that was apparently even more special in Light. Once he began massaging it, he could feel and smell the sweet slick pouring out. It wasn't long before it was dripping off his wrist and down Light's butt crack. 

  
“So, the kid wasn't lying,” Mello said as he watched. 

  
Beyond removed his fingers and Light tried to stand straight. Beyond placed his hand on Light's back and pushed him over. “Oh, I'm not done with you.”

  
Light gulped. As if things hadn't been humiliating enough, Beyond was about to stick his disgusting cock inside him. Light trembled and closed his eyes, trying to convince himself this was okay, that everything would be okay. When that hard cock slid inside his body, Light tried not to cry. He'd been through this before. It was nothing new. With each thrust that rocked him against the couch, Light told himself it would all be over soon. 


	12. Heart Beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is a wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated, y'all. (Can you guess where I'm from by that? 🤣). I've been battling insomnia and it's so stupid because I never had it when I was younger so wtf.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's short because we all know i have the attention span of a gnat and we're lucky if I break 1000 words. 🤣🤷♀️😅

“I need your help, Watari.” They were simple words. Words that had been said a thousand times in a thousand different ways over the years. Today they held more weight, however. Today, they were _final_. 

  
“What is it, L?” Not sir, or master. Today they were friends, equals, partners. Somehow, they had always been.

  
L hung his head as he stood before the older man. _I don't want to die._ He knew this day would eventually come. He just didn't know it would come so soon. “Please get my affairs in order. Leave everything to Light. Promise me you'll help him?”

  
“I promise,” Watari softly said. It would be the last promise he ever kept for L.

  
“Thank you,” L whispered it, because had he spoken up anymore he would've choked on the impending sob. _I don't want to die_. 

  
He had hoped he wouldn't have to. Perhaps it was vain or naïve of him to think but L had thought he could live out the rest of his days with Light. He’d hoped they could grow old together, raise their children and watch their grandchildren grow. Then, when the time was right, he would say goodbye to this world.

  
That wouldn’t be his fate, and somehow he had always known that. With a deep sigh, L made his way to his office. In the back of his office, he opened a closet door. In the back of that closet was a wall safe. Inside that safe was the secret to Kira. A few clicks and the door opened to reveal nothing more than a little black notebook with strange symbols and the words “Death Note" in English scrawled across the cover. 

  
L blew the dust from the cover and lifted it gently from its resting place. “Hello Ryuk.”

  
“Been a while, Lawliet. Thought you forgot about me,” the creepy Shinigami chuckled as he hovered above L in the darkness of the closet. 

  
“Oh no, I could never forget you,” L said without inflection, without life in his voice. Carrying the Death Note, L walked back out to his office and sat at his desk. “I believe we may be coming to the end of our arrangement.”

  
“So soon?”

  
L traced the cover of the notebook with his fingers. He'd only been 17 when he first found it. 17 and foolish, thinking he could solve the world's problems with the powers the book offered. He hadn't been totally wrong. But his reach wasn't as far as he'd hoped, and he could do nothing to change the hearts of men. Every time one murderer died, ten more were born, it seemed.

His eyes met Ryuk's. “I'm afraid so. My mate has been taken, you see. If they kill him, I die. If I give them what they want, which is the power of Kira, I die. If I kill them and try to save Light I'm pretty sure I'll fail and die.”

  
“You really don't see another way out of this?” Ryuk asked as his long claws poked a stress ball on the desk. 

  
“Do you?” L asked as he looked back at the book, knowing the answer. 

  
“No,” Ryuk said. “At least you get to choose how you die.”

  
“Yes, at least there's that.” L looked up at the floating shinigami and smiled, “One last hurrah? What do you say?”

  
“Hurrah!” Ryuk cheered. 

  
L began writing names furiously. There were so many names he'd always wanted to write but didn't because it would show a bias or the person was closely linked to him somehow. The last thing he wanted was someone stringing together any sort of relation between deaths and figuring out he was Kira. Now that he was going to die anyway, it didn't matter. That guy who was a fucking asshole to him in school? Dead. That politician he didn't like? Dead. That one comedian that just grated on his nerves? Dead. That Panera employee who never got his fucking order right? Dead! _Why should someone who can't even make a God damned sandwich get to live a happy life when mine is being torn from me?_ L didn't even realize tears were streaming down his face, pelting the pages as he furiously wrote. 

  
Ryuk stopped poking the stress ball. “Uh, L? It isn't like you to write down names of people who aren't criminals…”

  
L snapped his head up, wild look on his face, an agonized distortion of himself. “What do you know of it, Ryuk?! Huh?!” L screamed as he slammed his fists onto the desk. “I'll never get to meet my son or daughter! I did everything right! I was a good fucking person! I solved crimes! I started charities! I helped people!”

  
 _You committed mass murder_ …Ryuk had never seen a human in such despair before. Sure, he'd seen them beg for their lives, but L wasn't doing that. L was just mad at the unfairness of it all. 

  
Death was like that, though, so Ryuk really didn't have a concept on what was fair. It just was what it was to him. Normally he would shrug and say how _interesting_ humans were, but not this time. No, this time it wasn't interesting; this time it was horrifying. It was heart breaking- if shinigami even had hearts to break. Did they? Ryuk had never thought about it before. Now that he had, he quietly listened for his to beat as he watched L carry on, weeping dramatically across the desk.


	13. And Then There Was One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello and Beyond argue about what to do with Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm FINALLY UPDATING! I know, it's been ages. I'm sorry. Things are getting back to normal though so hopefully Ican update regularly!

It was bizarre to wake up from a nightmare and be unsure if it was a dream or reality. Light would've been convinced his time with L was all a fantasy if it weren’t for his bracelet and diamond ring. He twirled it often between his fingers, the feel of the metal the only reminder he had of what reality was. His children's names and birth stones shimmered in the faint light shining through the solitary window. There were six, and he’d die before he allowed a seventh. 

  
Beyond’s assault had caused temporary bleeding and soreness throughout his body, but otherwise he was alright physically. His melon belly was still there and the baby was active as ever. He smiled down at his protruding stomach as he sat up on the crusty couch. “I'm going to get us out of this,” he whispered as he stroked his belly. 

  
The door swinging open took his attention from his stomach to the lithe, sinister man walking into the room. “Good morning,” Beyond said sweetly, his voice seeping with insincerity. 

  
“Fuck you,” Light replied tiredly, eyes narrowed. 

  
Beyond laughed a bit under his breath as he carried in breakfast for Light. Mello followed behind, permanent frown plastered to his face. Beyond sat the bowl of soggy cereal before Light, who ate it if only to nourish his unborn child. 

  
Light cautiously observed his captors as he ate. Something had changed between them. There was tension, and Mello seemed quite agitated. _Trouble in paradise?_ Light wondered. Mello glared at Beyond as he moved about the room, arms crossed. “I'm guessing L didn't meet your demands?”

  
Mello glared at Light, then at Beyond. “We should just kill him.”

  
Beyond lit up a cigarette and took a drag, “That would be purpose defeating.” Turning to Light, he blew a plume of smoke in his face and laughed as Light coughed. “So, you don't think L will try to get you back?”

  
“He only paid $250,000 for me. If he does make contact, it's just because he wants the baby. He doesn't care about me the way you guys need him to. I'm just his property.”

  
“And he isn't interested in how much money his property can make him?” Beyond asked, suspicious. 

  
“No. He liked keeping that little detail to himself. You're better off selling me to the highest bidder at this point.” Light explained. 

  
“Can't do that,” Beyond said. “I want his power and money can't buy that.”

  
“His power?” Light asked. 

  
“You don't know? Heh, “ Beyond grinned evilly. “That alpha of yours is Kira.”

  
Light pretended to be shocked. “Explains why he's a psycho."

  
Both Beyond and Mello laughed at that. “Yeah, he's psycho alright. And we know how he kills. We were hoping to do a little trade, but if you don't think he's willing to do that…”

  
“We’re selling you,” Mello interjected, stepping forward. “And we need to do it soon.”

  
Beyond rolled his eyes. “Or we could still use him. After he has the baby, hold it hostage and send him back to L to steal it for us and trade it for his child. “

  
“What will stop him from killing us the moment he gets the power?” Mello asked, arms crossed and fed up. 

  
“The same thing that keeps Kira from killing us now. Our contingency plan.”

  
Light had wondered why L hadn't attacked yet, and it seemed like he must know these two had a plan like that all along. It figured they had some kind of automatic way of killing Light that would be triggered upon their own deaths. He wondered what it was. “Selling me is still your best option. Without the baby, L won't take me back. He won't see a point. Besides, he'll smell you all over me and surely be repulsed.”

  
This time Beyond did smack Light, who tumbled to the floor, catching himself with his hands so as not to fall onto his stomach. Mello became furious. “Can you please not damage the merchandise!”

  
“Fuck you, Mello! I'm fucking sick of you telling me what to do all the time!” Beyond exploded. 

  
Light watched as the two for into a screaming match. Never before had a volatile fight between two people made Light feel happy until that moment. He tried not to bring attention to himself as he listened. It seemed Mello was upset that Beyond was so fixated on gaining Kira's power. To him, just having a fuck ton of money was ideal, and the fact that a producer had practically fallen into their laps was a miracle. It was incredibly frustrating to Mello that Beyond couldn't see what a gift this was. It was the opportunity of a lifetime and Beyond was going to ruin it. 

  
Finally fed up with Beyond’s bullshit, Mello pulled his pistol from its holster so fast that neither Beyond nor Light had time to react. Suddenly Light felt his face being sprayed by warm, sticky blood and bits of brain matter as he watched Mello literally blow Beyond's head off. “That'll shut you the fuck up!” Mello yelled as Beyond's body crumpled to the floor. 

  
Looking at a very shocked Light, Mello holstered his gun, “Go clean yourself up.”  
Shaking, Light managed to scramble to his feet and step around the body toward the bathroom. He didn't recognize his own appearance as he tried to scrub the blood off his face. _Breathe_ , Light. _Now there's only one captor and he's the more reasonable of the two._ Light would've laughed at the irony of that thought had he not been absolutely terrified. 


	14. The Truth About Mello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello isn't all bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "People keep asking if I'm back, and I haven't had an answer for them. But yeah, I'm thinking I'm back!" 
> 
> \- John Wick
> 
> I am taking a mental health hiatus and feeling good. Posting will be sporadic. Please, everyone, stay safe wherever you are!

L jolted awake, his heart racing, a cold sweat breaking out across his body. The shot of fear that raced through him was so intense that for a moment L thought he'd have a heart attack. L immediately knew the fear he felt was Light's. Something had changed. “Ryuk!” L called into the night.

“What?” The shinigami decided to appear before him at the foot of the bed.

“If you haven't written my name yet, don't. I think something is going to happen.” L said as he pulled off the covers and jumped from the bed.

“I haven't yet. What's going to happen?”

“I don't know.” L pulled on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. “But I think our fun isn't over just yet.”

“Oh goodie.” Ryuk sounded less than delighted, but that had more to do with his own confusion regarding his feelings toward the detective than it did any disappointment L thought the shinigami felt at not getting to kill him yet.

L went straight to his laptop, pressing a thumb to his mouth as he drew in his knees and sat on the floor. All he had was a hunch, but hopefully it was enough. Light was smart, and if he was a smart as L thought he was, the omega already had a plan to escape.

***

“That bastard would’ve killed us both the moment he got his fingers on the Death Note,” Mello explained as he watched Light clean up the mess Beyond's body had made.

It was easily one of the top five worst things Light ever had to do. Mello forced Light at gun point to chop the body up so it fit more easily into trash bags. Then he made Light haul the bags outside to a trash compactor. It wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that he was barefoot in the snow.

Now Light found himself scrubbing the blood stained floor, throwing away bits of brain and skull. Light was honestly shocked he hadn't vomited everywhere yet. He certainly had lost his appetite and felt exhausted.

“When you're done, come upstairs. There's no sense in keeping you down here any longer,” Mello said as he headed for the stairs, pistol casually draped over one shoulder.

Light watched him go, both curious about the upstairs and wishing he could stab that smug, yellow haired bastard right in his back and watch him fall down the stairs. Maybe there was a way to escape once he was in the main house. Now that Beyond was gone, Mello would find it impossible to keep an eye on Light all the time, right?

Once he was satisfied the basement was clean enough, Light cautiously made his way upstairs. The steps creaked loudly, the bare wood beneath his feet giving him away. Once at the top, he pushed the door open, wincing at how bright it was in the main house. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked around. Lots of sunlight shone through the various windows throughout the house. Saw dust covered almost everything, and Light realized the house was unfinished.

“The whole neighborhood is like this. The builder went bankrupt and abandoned the project. It's remained an unfinished ghost town ever since. Nobody bothers me here, though,” Mello explained casually as he looked out one of the windows at the other houses, all in various stages of building.

“So, this is your home?” Light asked, still taking everything in.

“For now. I'll buy a place with the money I get from selling you. Live the rest of my days on a beach in Mexico somewhere.” Mello explained without looking at Light.

“Sounds like you'll be living the dream,” Light commented as he stood next to Mello and stared or the window.

“Yeah,” Mello sighed, “The dream.” Mello hadn't wanted a life of crime and murder. He'd started out as a rather promising protégé of L’s. Everything went sideways when his lover, Matt, was abducted. L didn't find him in time. Couldn't save him. Mello went off the rails, vowing he'd take L down one day. Now, though, over a decade later, he looked back over his life and realized nothing he did was anything Matt would be proud of if he were alive today. It was time to retire, and Light was his ticket out. “I've got pizza if you're hungry.”

Light nodded and followed Mello into the kitchen where they ate on the floor because they're wasn’t a table. “I know you were lying about just being his property,” Mello said.

“Oh?” Light remained unaffected as he ate.

“L isn't like that. He doesn't view people that way. If you're carrying his child, then he loves you, and he's going to come for you.”

“How do you know so much about him?” Light asked.

“I kind of grew up with him. I studied under him. I was one of three in line to be the next L. There's not much I don't know about him, honestly.” Mello explained.

“He never mentioned other L’s. Then again, we weren’t together very long. There is a lot I don't know.” Light tried not to believe he'd never get the chance to know the mysteries of his lover.

“Well, he's a pretty private guy. I'm assuming he'll come for you after the sale. He'll learn about it somehow, I'm sure.” Mello stood and cleaned up the leftovers, “You can have the room upstairs. Don't try to leave. The property is thoroughly booby-trapped.”

Light nodded and struggled to his feet, wobbling tiredly away from the mess of pizza crust crumbs. His feet made prints in the saw dust floor as he made his way to the stair case. Grabbing the hand rail, he sighed heavily before heaving his heavy body up the steps. It was a slow ascension, but the promise of a real bed was enough to console his aching body.


	15. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L suffers without his omega. Light shows his mental fortitude as he continues to handle his captivity with grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!!!
> 
> Alright, so you aren't actual bitches, I just meant that in an affectionate I-appreciate-you sort of way. 
> 
> I'm feeling the creative juices flow so hopefully the ending i have planned for this fic is exciting for you guys to read and gives you something fun to do if you're shut in during the holidays. 
> 
> I don't like giving away my endings because it takes away from the suspense I'm trying to build, but for those of you who are really triggered by sad endings, this one shouldn't trip you up. I'm not planning on the ending being catastrophic in any way and that's all I'm telling you. The rest is a secret!

The separation both L and Light endured felt impossible to bear. L’s hands shook so much he couldn't hold a cup of hot tea or coffee, much less take a sip.

“Sir, if I may?” Watari said as he slid a lidded iced coffee with a long bendy straw before L.

The cup sat on L’s desk a moment as he stared at it. For just a split second, he wanted to bite at Watari, tell the old man he wasn't a child. Instead, he hid his shaking hands in his lap, leaned forward, and sipped the cold brew without looking up. A mumbled, “Thank you,” escaped the lips which still remained wrapped around the straw.

Watari sighed and walked away. L was too much to deal with sometimes. Too much; _very much too much_ , is what the old man might've thought to himself on occasion. He smiled, however, because despite everything, L was still a force to be reckon with. Deep inside, despite having grown a soft spot for one unusual omega, Watari knew his master was still Kira. Watari was simply waiting for L to remember that too.

***

Light thought his heart would launch right from his chest at times. It was all he could do to catch his breath. But in the still moments when all was quiet, he could feel L all around him. It's what coaxed him back to sleep after waking from a nightmare. Panic stricken in the dark, he'd reach his hands around his melon belly just to make sure it was still there. Cold droplets of sweat streamed down his back. He sighed. He cried. He laughed through the tears at his weakness. “At least this time I have a bed to sleep in,” he reminded himself.

Mello had become lax in his keeping of Light. It wasn't clear what his motivation was and Light didn't really care. He had a full bathroom, a comfortable bed, and real food to eat since Beyond had died. It would all come to an end soon, however. Light overheard a conversation Mello was having with someone named Aiber. _Probably a code name,_ Light had thought at the time.

It was hard not to worry about what would become of his pup. What should've been a joyous occasion, a happy journey through pregnancy with his Alpha, was now the stuff of nightmares. Light had never carried a pup to term before. Would he know what to do once he was in labor? What if he or the pup needed life saving medical attention?

Light sighed at the crescent moon shining outside his window. Part of him wanted to howl sadly at it, knowing he wouldn’t hear his cry echoed back. His pack was long gone. Had been for years. “It's just you and me, kiddo,” he whispered to his large belly, which wasn't a small melon anymore. No, it was nearly the size of a large pumpkin.

Often times lately Light found himself feeling like Cinderella at midnight. He imagined hearing L laugh at that notion, then make a joke about him waddling like a penguin. _You did want to be penguins together,_ Light thought humorously as he curled back up on his side and closed his eyes. He hoped one day soon they'd be together again, and that he and L could poke fun at each other. He hoped he could learn all about L’s mysterious ways. Even the dark parts of him.

***

Light felt like he'd just fallen asleep when he was rudely awakened by the sound of a backfiring vehicle outside. His throat felt like it was swelling shut from anxiety. He breathed deep. How was it possible to feel like he was drowning while standing in a bone dry room? Mello was calling for him. Light could hear him stomping up the stairs. “It's time,” Mello said, something sad in his gaze. Was it regret?

Light nodded and hoisted himself off the bed with great effort. He needed to pee, but did he have time? Would he even be allowed to ask? Light shook his head. This was Mello. Mello didn't give a shit. “Let me piss first.”

Mello smirked his usual way and Light wondered if the Matt that Mello often reminisced about had ever seen a winning smile from the man. It didn't matter, Light conceded as he voided his bladder one last time. He looked down at his swollen feet as he shuffled back out to the bedroom, avoiding his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

“It's cold outside,” Mello reminded from the doorway, knowing Light hasn't felt the crisp winter air in some time.

“Thanks,” Light took the suggestion for what it was as he reached for the tattered coat Mello had found at a local lost and found. He wanted to smile at Mello, to assure him he had indeed been the best captor out of all the ones who’d ever taken him. How silly it seemed to think that. How scary as well.

Light was fully aware of his mental state and what he dreaded the most was knowing that if L rescued him in time, he'd have to go through the panic and anxiety of recovery. Sometimes dying at the hands of your abductor was the merciful thing. Sometimes. _Not this time, though,_ he thought as he rested one hand atop his swollen belly. _Not ever,_ he concluded as he thought of L again before leaving the saw dust covered house forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, constructive, gentle feedback that is encouraging is welcome. If you ever find a plot hole please please please tell me. I try to cover my bases but I'm only one person. I'm here to become a better writer who gives my audience a world to escape to when theirs goes to shit. That's what gives me the most joy in writing. Obviously, I can't please everyone and my stuff isn't beta read. So, if you can overlook minor errors and help me make sure I'm delivering a quality story, that would be swell. 🥰


	16. Run Away, I'll Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say about this is "the plot thickens" 🤣

_Well fuck,_ Light thought as he stared into the back of yet another moving truck. At least he wouldn't be transported in a cage this time. And there were seats. It was more of a black van than a truck, and somehow Light felt that if he stepped inside that van he'd never see L again.

Light shook the thought from his mind. _He'll come for you. He'll come for you and he'll kill everyone in his wake. He's Kira. He'll come for you._ With a deep breath, Light waddled awkwardly toward the black van and its open doors which once walked through, ended one existence and began another.

“You'll receive the other half of the electronic funds shortly,” the tall, handsomely stiff man who called himself Aiber said. He spoke without accent and in a professional manner. It made Light wonder where he was from.

Mello smiled as he refreshed his browser. Light thought for just a moment that maybe Mello’s smile now was a ghost of the one he held for Matt so many years ago. If that were true, it must've been a nice smile. “How much?” Light asked while distracted, without thinking of the consequences of being out of line.

Aiber seemed taken off guard, as though he knew his role was to punish the omega for speaking out of turn but he didn't want to. Recovering quickly, Aiber waved a hand dismissively. “Just get in the van.”

Mello looked up from his phone and locked eyes with Light, his smile fading. He looked almost disappointed. “$450 million.” Mello had hoped L was the anonymous buyer, but he knew all too well that even L didn't have that kind of cash just laying around.

Light seemed to understand that. “I see,” he whispered before looking away and regretting ever breaking his promise to L to not tell _anyone_ that he was a producer. Had it been worth it? Was he about to live a better life or a worse one? Would his new owner allow him to keep his ring and bracelet as Mello and Beyond had? Would he get to keep his _child_? 

There was no point in watching the doors close on him. No point in watching the lock turn or the chains securing the door rattle when he could hear it just fine. Light sighed and sat down, his swollen, cold feet bracing against the floor as the vehicle pulled out of the drive. Yes, this ride was just like the ones before. Maybe it was a bit roomier, more comfortable physically. It wasn't going to offer him dignity, however. It would never see him as human, as someone else's equal. No, only L had done that, and Light was beginning to doubt he'd come for the very first time.

***

L was twisted in bed sheets and sprawled out across his mattress when the phone rang. He'd only just succumbed to his drunken stupor, and he thought his cell phone had a lot of audacity being so damn loud.

Eyes wincing against the blinding light of the morning sun, he felt around his bed like a buffoon until he found the small, black device. “What?” His voice croaked the singular question in a tone even he didn’t recognize.

The response he received from the caller had him shooting up straight in the bed, adrenaline coarsing through his veins and killing all his pain. “FIND HIM! WHAT THE FUCK DO I PAY YOU FOR?!”

The phone found itself hurtling across the room, collateral damage to L’s rage. Watari apparently took the screaming as his notification to step inside the room and greet his master. The phone shattered against the wall just to the right of Watari's head. The old man remained unphased. “Morning coffee, sir?” Watari sighed quietly, his condescension well wrapped up in his British heritage, “It would appear you will be needing yet _another_ phone. I'll have one delivered straight away.”

L rubbed his eyes and sat back on his haunches, relaxing into the realization that he was acting like a child. “I'm sorry, Watari.”

Watari approached with the silver platter he'd been holding. “No need for that, sir. Just get Light recovered, please. Replacing smart phones is quite a head ache.”

L cracked a weak smile at the dry humor and accepted the coffee and breakfast croissant from the tray Watari placed on the nightstand. “I'm going to have to track him on foot.”

“Whatever for?”

“That was Aiber on the phone. He overturned the van trying to avoid a collision and Light made a run for it.” L pulled a crumpled pair of jeans off the floor and stuck his legs in them one at a time. He caught the white shirt Watari tossed him, pulling it overhead quickly. “I don't think he got far, Watari. He's going to go into labor from stress if he's not careful, so I don't think he'll go very far.”

“But he's quite proficient at hiding and surviving in the wild. He will be difficult to find.”

L swallowed the last of his coffee down and placed the cup back on the platter before looking up at Watari again. “I'm banking on that being true now that the world knows he can produce.” L didn't just need to get to Light, he needed to get to Light first, and hopefully before he went into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did ya see that coming? Are we having fun yet?


	17. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L searches for Light. Light goes into premature labor.

Light had hit his head and was bleeding, so he was running in less than straight lines. To make matters worse, his water broke and the pangs of labor had started. They weren't horrible; not yet, so he continued stumbling through the frozen, barren forest on bare feet. At least by this point they were numb and his body heat and pain kept him from thinking about the cold.

A shockingly painful contraction hit him and he fell into a tree before bouncing off of it and onto his knees. He screamed, holding his stomach as he fought the urge to pass out. He needed his Alpha. He needed the calming pheromones of his mate to help him through.

Tears streamed down his face as he grit his teeth. Looking up, he took note of his surroundings as the contraction ended. _Too exposed._ He needed better shelter and he needed it now. At least he was in mountainous terrain where he might luck out and find an abandoned mining shaft or something. Even a cave would do at this point. The thought of climbing up a mountain while in labor made him feel nauseated, but what choice did he have?

Stumbling along, Light's feet quickly turned dark brown as the dirt and mud splattered up his calves. The smell of upturned earth reminded him of his heritage, and as Light leaned against a tree to catch his breath, he swore he caught the glimmer of the eyes of a lone wolf.

The distant howl behind him had him convinced his head injury was causing hallucinations. That didn't stop him from belting out a howl of his own, however. Chin tilted to the sky and eyes closed, it felt good to finally unleash his feral nature. The guttural sound echoed across the sky and was returned by a distant pack. Encouraged by a new rush of adrenaline coursing through him, Light smirked as he took another labored step forward. He'd been in captivity far too long. He'd been civilized for far too long. Now was the time to push off the polished collegiate he'd been groomed to be and _survive_ like the unconstrained devil he was _._

***

L only glanced over the wreckage, the van having been totaled and both he and Aiber knowing it was a miracle that Light was able to walk away. L tried to push away the thought that Light was probably in shock and running on adrenaline. Light could be seriously injured and if he went into labor… _don't think about that._ It was too early and a pup couldn't survive in these frigid conditions. L didn't want there to be 7, but he dealt in realities, not in whimsical fantasies. The fact of the matter was that he may be too late. As he looked out at the mountainous forest before him, he knew it didn't matter. If Light died, he died. Without another thought or glance to the police or Aiber or the crashed van, L took off running in the direction of Light’s foot prints.

It didn't take long for the alcohol pushing out of his pores and thinning his blood to make him dizzy enough to stop and vomit against a tree. He spit on the ground to wash the taste from his mouth. _I really need to quit drinking._ Looking up, he breathed in deeply through his nose and closed his eyes. Light's scent had grown stronger, and L knew his lover had climbed the mountain seeking shelter. _Good. Let's hope I find you first._

Being a mostly sedentary creature meant he ran out of steam pretty quickly. L cursed himself for being too out of shape and drunk to save his mate, knowing that had he not dulled his senses he might be there already. The wreck had been a set up he should've seen coming. Aiber should’ve been able to avoid it. L clenched his jaw until his teeth hurt. It seemed that everybody wanted what was precious and rare. It pissed him off that it wasn't until a dollar amount could be placed on Light that the world took notice of him. It made L sick.

The whole world wanted what Light could _do_ for it. Everyone wanted a piece of the pie. Light was only as good as the money he made. As L wandered through the forest, he seethed at how disgusting the world could be.

A strong, metallic scent hit his nostrils and L balked. _Blood._ Light was in labor. _Fuck._ L wanted to call out but he didn't want to give away his position. Chances are he was being followed. L closed his eyes to concentrate, silencing himself and breathing deep and steady.

That's when he heard Light howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my short chapters. I'm slowly learning to accept this about myself. I just don't think I'm cut out to be a long chapter person. Hopefully you guys still love me!


	18. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has nothing to do with Christmas. I just happen to be posting it on Christmas and I hope those of you who give it a read enjoy the little miracle inside. 🥰

The contractions were getting closer together and more intense. It was all Light could do to crawl up the mountain. He could feel his leg and ass muscles wanting to relax and knew it was only a matter of time before he couldn't move anymore. He’d be stranded without his Alpha, the smell of his slick and the birth of his child like a signal flair to all around.

Light wondered if he was hallucinating the steam rising from the rocks above him. Where would hot steam be coming from anyway? Ignoring his pain filled body, Light pulled himself up to look over the mysterious black rocks. The steam was coming from a naturally occurring hot spring. Without thinking clearly, he stuck his fingers into the clear, steaming water before him. It was hot, but thankfully not scalding.

Pushing through his exhaustion, Light managed to get his pants off. They were blood and slick stained, torn and tattered. The contractions were close together and all but unbearable now. His jaw ached from clenching his teeth. His eyes burned from tears and his vision blurred. It was all he could do to keep his head above water when he finally let himself slide into the warm depths.

The water felt like a miraculous cleansing warmth wrapping his aching body. For a moment there was no pain as the dirt and blood washed away. Clinging to the rocks on the side of the pool, Light was overcome with pain and a strong desire to push. He could feel himself stretching, could feel the baby going lower and lower.

Light pressed his tired face against the smooth water washed black rocks and panted for breath. It felt like torture to just fight for consciousness. The calming heat from the water only added to his exhaustion. Light tried to pull himself out of the water but was too weak. An even stronger contraction smashed through him and Light gasped for air. The pain was so intense that he couldn't even scream despite trying.

Light could feel something against the back of his thighs. Reaching his hands between his legs, he felt the soft hair on the top of his babies head. Standing with his feet in the nooks of the rock wall containing the pool, Light spread his legs further and squatted as much as he could through the pain. Water lapped at his face as he screamed bubbles into the hot spring and pushed with all his might. He could feel his baby drop into his hands and he quickly pulled it forward and out of the water.

The shock of her strong cry hitting the cold air made Light tremble with both joy and fear. She was alive! She was alive and well and mad as hell. Gently, he thumbed the water and gunk from her eyes, holding her body to his as he cried and she calmed down. She was beautiful. She had the darkest hair he'd ever seen against porcelain skin and her eyes were the wildest shade of silver.

Light set his screaming child on the rocks and with his last bit of energy, pulled himself onto the ledge. The cold air felt good against his hot skin. He laid across the steaming hot rocks and scooped his baby into his arms. It didn't take long for her to latch onto his nipple and begin feeding. “That's my girl,” he whispered as he curled against her protectively, stroking her wet, black hair.

It wasn't a choice to fall asleep. Had it been up to Light, he would've watched over his baby girl all night. He would've kissed her warm rosy cheeks and rocked her tiny body against his chest and cried for the miracle he held in his arms. But he was tired. He’d lost a lot of blood giving birth. Sleep was coming whether he wanted it or not.


	19. Bated Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L finds his omega and baby, but is he too late to save them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra short chapter but it feels complete to me. I was hoping to build some suspense for you guys!

The scene unfolding before L was one of nightmares. Blood was everywhere. L didn't even see the baby at first. She was tiny and delicate and as L reached for her he was shocked that she was cold to the touch. _No._ L silently begged for her life as he warmed her tiny body against his. When she started crying, so did he.

Dropping to his knees, L held their daughter firmly against his chest as he felt Light's cold body for a pulse. _Please._ For a moment he didn't feel anything. Moving his fingers and pressing again, L breathed out and closed his eyes. The pulse was faint but it was there.

Removing his coat, L draped it over Light's body and brushed his fingers through his hair with his free hand. “I'm going to get us out of here,” L whispered as he stood and pulled his cell phone from his pants pocket. “Watari. We need the chopper. Yes. Yes, inform the hospital. Thank you.”

L knelt beside Light again and felt his skin beneath the coat. He was beginning to warm up. Their daughter had fallen asleep again against L’s chest, and he smiled at her beautiful face.

Careful not to disturb her, L laid next to Light, attempting to share his body heat with the unconscious omega. Their child was nestled firmly between them, snug and warm and breathing softly against the skin of L’s chest. They would be okay, L told himself. Everything would be okay. Reaching beneath the jacket, L wrapped his free arm around Light. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of dried blood and slick and after birth. Among that stale metallic scent, however, was something sweet.

In the distance a helicopter could be heard approaching. It muffled the sound of approaching footsteps. L knew others would come after them. He knew the car accident was no accident at all. Keeping his eyes closed, L listened for whoever it was in the woods that was coming. He'd at least have the element of surprise and be able to jump up and start fighting.

Careful not to wake his precious baby girl, L removed her from his chest and placed her back in the fold of Light’s arms. Light's body felt warm again. The baby would be okay there. Removing his own arms from around Light, he quietly hid beneath the coat, silent and waiting. He tempered his breathing and curled against Light’s back, hoping he wouldn’t be noticed by whoever was approaching until the very last second.


	20. Togetherness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be one of my favorite chapters. 
> 
> We're winding down right now but I have a couple surprises up my sleeve, so hold on to your pants, friends!

“You're really stupid if you think I can't see you under that fucking coat,” Mello spat from somewhere above L’s head.

Figuring the jig was up, L pulled the coat off his face quickly, glaring at Mello as he carefully stood. The blond was on the other side of the hot spring, the rolling stream marring his appearance slightly. He stood straight, with his legs apart in a stance that said _I'm not backing down._ Likewise, L stood, Light and his newborn baby at his heels. _I would die for them._

“Why are you here, Mello?” L asked without venom. He didn't think Mello was there to kill them. At least, he wasn't entirely convinced of it.

Mello wiped fresh blood from his jaw, and that's when L noticed he was covered in it. He held sharp blades in each hand, both dripping with bright red blood. “I'm doing what you should've done. What you _would've done_ … if Matt had lived.”

The helicopter was approaching, lowering itself as close as possible to the tops of the trees. Its spinning blades caused the whole forest to dance. It cleared the mist and disrupted the water. Both men could see each other clearly. Ropes dropped down along with a stretcher. A masked man dressed all in black rappelled down to the site and awaited L’s instructions.

Before getting started securing Light and the baby, L shouted over the noise, “I'll see you around.”

Mello shook his head, “No, you won't.”

L smirked as Mello turned away and dashed back into the woods to slaughter the rest of whoever was after them. _Good,_ L thought. Mello was an ally best kept at a distance, and it seemed there was finally peace between them.

Turning back to the masked man, L leaned over Light and pulled the coat off Light’s body. The baby screamed at the interruption, and L did his best to ignore how upset her cries made him. Once his coat was back on his own body, he lifted his child gently into an internal pocket, where her tiny body fit perfectly against his chest. The strong beating of his heart was a comfort to her, and she quickly settled down against the warmth of his body.

Meanwhile, the masked man had placed a warm blanket over Light. On the count of three they both heaved Light onto the stretcher and before L could think twice, he was being lifted into the helicopter. Instead of watching it go up, L grabbed a harness that had fallen to the ground with the ropes and secured himself. He glanced around, knowing he could live the rest of his life happy if he never had to see this place again.

***

The only clear memory Light had of the hospital was of panicking that his baby was missing. L was quick to rush to his side and sent a nurse to fetch their daughter immediately. Light grabbed onto L, shaking, eyes wide with terror and disbelief until she was placed in his arms, warm and rosy and wrapped in a pink blanket.

“You’re safe. She's safe. _We're safe,”_ L assured, sparing a glance at the large men who guarded the doorway to Light's hospital room.

Light nodded, his lower lip trembling as tears filled his tired eyes. “She’s alive,” he whispered in awe. Finally. _Finally._

“Have you named her?” L asked as he sat gingerly on the side of the bed while Light fed his baby.

“Shichi,” Light said, tilting his face up and searching L’s for approval.

 _Seven. Togetherness._ It was a name that encompassed everything. L nodded with a small smile, “It’s perfect.”

Light accepted the tender kiss L offered and allowed him to leave to attend to some business. Light trusted that everything would make sense soon. As he finished feeding his baby and softly patted her bottom over his shoulder, he could feel the panic creeping in. If he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply the scent of his sweet baby girl, however, he felt his soul settle. Everything would be alright. L had come for him, just like Light knew he would. “Your daddy’s amazing,” Light whispered to Shichi. “One day I'll tell you all about him.”

She burped in reply. Light laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want everyone reading this story to know that I write for you. I know a common theme among authors is that at the end of the day "we write for ourselves", but for me that just isn't true. What brings me joy is your excitement. What makes me happy is you wanting to know what happens next. Your engagement and love of these stories is what makes them worth sharing. Stuff that i write for myself I don't publish here. I keep it private. So please know that all this work, all these words I've slaved over; it's all for you. ❤


	21. Going Home, Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassed, L reveals to Light a harsh truth about their living situation as the family gets ready to leave the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! We're winding down but not done yet!

The hospital stay wouldn't be for long. Both Light and the baby bounced back from their exposure to the elements amazingly well. Light was finishing up a cup of pudding as he signed the release paperwork to check out of the hospital from his bed. Shichi quietly slept in a crib next to him.

Walking into the room, L stared at his little family a moment. A sad smile graced his lips and he sighed quietly from across the room.

Light looked up, sensing something was off, “What is it?”

L crossed the room and sat on the bed before Light, pulling the crib to him so he could brush a finger against their daughters sweet face. He looked from her to the floor and scratched the back of his head as he tried to find words for Light. “When we leave here, we're not going home.”

“Where are we going?” Light felt disappointed. He'd been excited to sleep in their bed again.

“A hotel, for now.” He smoothed his pants and stared at his legs as he explained. “I'm broke, Light. I've taken on a few cases to try to get back on my feet, but I had to liquidate every asset I had in order to buy you back. I had to sell the manor. I- I'm sorry.”

Light launched forward in the bed, wrapping his arms around L and pulling him in for a kiss. L was a bit surprised and knocked off balance, but he smiled into the kiss and snaked his own arms around his lover. When the kiss ended, Light placed his head beneath L’s chin and sighed heavily. “Never apologize for that again, L. I love you, and that's not going to change simply based on how much money you have.”

L squeezed his amazing omega and breathed in his sweet scent. Oh, how right he was about this special omega. Light had grit, determination, and an instinct to survive that surpassed reason. He was brilliant and mighty and loving and sweet and L was proud to call him his own. “The hospital has your bracelet and engagement ring in a bag for safe keeping. I'm going to have them cleaned for you. Would you like a charm made for Shichi?”

“Yes, please. I would love that.” Light closed his eyes as L kissed his forehead and stood. He watched his strong, fearless alpha walk out of his hospital room. Watching him go didn't cause any fear to rise this time. Instead, Light felt safe and well protected. He knew the next battle would be in his mind. He knew the trauma from being abducted and all that he had witnessed would haunt him. He also knew L would be there to help him every step of the way.

Light would be dozing quietly in his hospital bed with their daughter cuddled up against his face when L returned. For a moment L watched them sleep, but decided he didn't want to make too many memories in a hospital room.

Crossing the room, L gently rocked Light’s shoulder, “Time to go home, sleepy head.”

Light nodded and yawned and stretched. Shichi did the same against Light's face and both parents softly laughed. There were moments where Light still couldn't believe she was real. Her sweet intoxicating scent and warm little body was all he needed to ground him in reality. Yes, she was really here. “Time to go home, little one,” Light whispered as he lifted her in his arms and sat up.

It was hospital policy to leave in a wheel chair, and if Light were being honest, he didn't mind. He still felt a bit weak. What he wasn't expecting was the burst of warm air and sunshine that hit his face as they exited the building. It was amazing how much everything could change in a week.

Light hugged Watari the moment he saw him. The stoic old man only lost his composure upon seeing Shichi for the first time. Her resemblance to L was uncanny. “She is easily the most stunning child I think I've ever seen.”

Light blushed, “Thank you.”

Life in a hotel suite was strange but comfortable. Watari still served them and Takada still came over to tutor Light. Of course, she carried on about the baby first. Little Shichi was a big deal in the Lawliet household. The only thing different about hotel life was the security. There was no telling who knew Light was a producer and who didn't, and L was taking no chances.

During the day, L was busy working multiple cases to make enough money get back on his feet. He slept very little, but at least he wasn’t drinking. During the night when he did sleep, he was often woken by Light waking from night terrors. Light would shake and tremble and scream for L and Shichi. L always calmly held him and reminded Light that their daughter was safe in the crib next to their bed.

Eventually, L just couldn't stay awake anymore and Watari found him in his office, slumped over in his chair, snoring over an open case file. The old man quietly backed out of the room and closed the door. Setting the tray of afternoon tea down on an end table, he crossed the room to find Light feeding Shichi while studying.

“Sir, I hate to interrupt, but I do believe this is important,” Watari said with stiff politeness.

Looking up from his math book, Light felt a bolt of concern shoot through him. “What is it? Is L alright?”

“Yes and no,” Watari said as he took a seat in the plush chair across from Light. “He's beyond exhausted, Light. I found him asleep at his desk just now. He cannot keep going like this.”

Light felt terrible. He knew his anxiety was bad, but he hadn't realized how much his nightmares and panic attacks were draining L. “I'll talk to the doctor about it. Perhaps I'll hire a therapist.”

Watari nodded, “Very good, sir.” He stood and left the room, watching Light pick up his cell phone and call the doctor as he left the room. _Very good, indeed._


	22. Inopportune Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!! 
> 
> L and Light adjust back to a new normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

Two little peach pills with lunch everyday changed L and Light’s life for the better within two weeks. Of course Light panicked at first about whether or not the medication would come out through his breast milk and affect the baby. The doctor assured him it wouldn't. Still, Light's panic prevented him from taking it at first, but L’s tolerance for bullshit had hit capacity. “Just take the goddamn pills or I'm moving out!” L screamed, unable to take the constant interruptions to his sleep anymore.

Light immediately gulped the medication down before running off to cry alone. L felt like a shithead, but he was a shithead who was finally about to get some sleep. Apologizing to Light would have to wait until morning, L decided as his eyes closed against his will and sleep consumed him against his better judgment. He definitely dreamed about his omega plotting revenge against him for being so cruel.

Groggy consciousness begged he open his eyes. Light was asleep next to him. Reaching out his arms, L pulled his lover in close and kissed his hair. Breathing him in felt like heaven. This was heaven. They both slept through their alarms and Watari bottle fed the baby. She fussed a bit at first but Watari assured her it was for everyone’s survival she take to the bottle just this once.

When they awoke well past lunch time, they simply laid there and stared at each other. L broke the staring contest by pulling Light in for a kiss, his hands gripping the skin of Light’s back and shoulders beneath the covers. His hands roamed over that familiar golden body, kisses leaving Light’s lips to line his jaw and neck.

Sliding on top of his lover, L continued his sensuous assault across Light's body. It was different now. It had stretch marks and loose skin. His chest was swollen with breast milk, his nipples purple from nursing. It was a beautiful body. It was powerful, capable of the most amazing miracles L had ever witnessed.

Light tangled his fists in ebony hair and arched his back, hissing into the pleasure. “Wait!” He shouted suddenly, causing L to pop up and stare at him. “I have to pee!”

L groaned and rolled off Light, burying his face in his pillow as Light slipped out of the bed. “I'm never going to have a fuck!” L mumbled into the pillow. Light could be heard laughing from the bathroom.

“That's not true,” Light said as he finished up, “My heat is coming soon and Shichi needs a sibling.”

L perked up. “Oh, yes, she does,” he said as he sat up and reached for Light. “I'm going to put so many babies in you starting right now.”

Light giggled as he fell into L’s lap. That all sounded quite wonderful to him. This would be the first time they made love since Light's return, and they both felt it was long overdo. Their twisted bedsheets and neglected clothing scattered on the floor would be the only collateral damage there was to their love making. And maybe, just maybe, a new baby would bless their lives in time.

***

“Sir, I hate to interrupt, but it's a rather urgent matter.” Watari said from behind their bedroom door.

Light was in the throws of his heat and L was in the middle of violently fucking him. What could possibly be more important than this? “God dammit Watari! You'd better be right!”

Watari said nothing but Light quietly urged L to go. “I'll still be here when you return,” he promised.

L quite angrily threw on some wrinkled clothes and stormed bitterly out of the room. Light laughed as he relaxed onto the bed, completely sexed out and in love. Nothing was better.

L entered the main room of their hotel suite and was rather caught off guard by the lean, short man before him wearing a white suit. It seemed quite odd to him, but the man had long white hair, which made him look beautiful and yet insane. Behind him stood two large and buff police officers. None of the three men looked very happy at all.

“Can I help you?” Had he made an error on one of his cases? Surely not. He was L. He never made a mistake.

“Yes,” the short man in white rasped. “My name is Nathan River, and I'm an investigator with the NPA.”

L had never heard of the NPA. _What the fuck is going on?_

“I'm here to arrest you for the crime of being Kira and I have a warrant to search this suite,” Nathan said plainly. The two large men approached L as he spoke. “It would be wise not to resist.”

“You've got to _fucking_ be kidding me!” L yelled as his hands were forcefully placed behind his back and he was shoved against a wall.

“What's going on?” Light's voice carried from down the hall, and he appeared in the room holding an upset, red faced Shichi.

“I didn't know you had a family,” Nate said sympathetically, sadness in his eyes. That would make this so much harder. “I'm Nathan River,” he introduced himself.

“I don't care who you are! Let my alpha go!” Light launched forward but Watari blocked him with his body. He gravely shook his head at Light. _Don't._

As any Alpha would, especially with a mate in heat, L struggled against his restraints. He couldn't help himself; he was blinded by rage and the desire to stay with his mate. The officers took this into consideration as they forced him out the door. He was still L, the world's most famous detective, and they respected him despite everything. They hoped Detective River was somehow wrong. 

Light and Shichi could be heard sobbing as L raged on against the injustice of it all. Nathan ignored it. They'd go to the hospital and have a sedative ordered. This wasn't the first time an alpha was arrested at the most inopportune time and it wouldn't be the last.

***

A note from the author:

I hope you feel the love I have for you woven throughout the chapters of this story. I hope you noticed the care I took, the careful planning, the poetry that is our love embedded in my words. This was all for you. Every moment, every word, every idea I had for this story was born of my love for you and my desire to show you what you mean to me. Your worth transcends what you offer others, baby. Your value is intrinsic, and you have worth simply because you exist. 

I'll never stop loving you. I hope you love your gift. I love you, Niachase. And in moments where you feel lost or broken, I hope you read this story and remember who you are. 

With all my love, IWAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you see that coming? 🤣😅
> 
> Remember when, in his grief over Light being abducted, L wrote down a bunch of names carelessly because he thought he was going to die anyway? 
> 
> Well, enough of those names pointed to him to raise suspicion. So yeah, L is in deep shit. We'll see what happens in part two!


End file.
